El Collar de la Luna
by SweetMegu
Summary: Continuación de La Cigüeña Miroku Fic con UA. "¿Por qué debes ser tan pequeña, querida? Ya quiero hacerte mía" Izayoi la hija de Kagome e Inuyasha fue raptada y junto a dos nuevas aliadas descubrirán su paradero aunque una de ellas lo sabe. ¿La oscuridad se habrá apoderado de Izayoi o regresará junto a sus padres? Después de todo, la oscuridad tan sólo quería el amor de la Luna...
1. Sé que sigues con vida

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**Fanfic con UA (Universo Alternativo)  
**que es segunda parte de **"LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU"**  
si no lo has leído te recomendaría **leerlo primero**  
**y entenderás** mucho mejor –Que encontraras  
el fic en mi perfil–. Gracias.

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

_El ave huyó.  
Cuando su espeso plumaje dejó la vista libre al hanyo, éste vio a su amada esposa tendida en el suelo, inconsciente… Sin Izayoi…_

–_¡Perro Idiota! ¡Te dije que sólo la quería a ella! – Inuyasha sintió su alma romperse. Si creyó que su hija había muerto, no iba a dejar que perderla fuera verdad._

…

_Mientras tanto, el ave ya no resistía el dolor, había perdido mucha sangre y su vuelo comenzó a fallar. De pronto una brillante luz plateada, terminó de herir al monstruo, dejando caer al indefenso bebé…_

_**.**_

**SweetMegu P**resenta**:**

EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap1: Sé que estas con vida*

Cinco meses de desesperación habían vivido Inuyasha y Kagome al no tener a su pequeña hija Izayoi…  
Por más que Inuyasha consolara a Kagome diciendo que no descansará hasta encontrarla –sabiendo muy dentro que quizá ya no estaba en vida al ser tan pequeña e indefensa humana, –por su parte, la miko no podía evitar el llorar, pues una pequeña voz dentro de ella decía; _"Tu hija murió, ya no tiene caso llorar"_ Muy pequeña he dicho.  
A una madre, su instinto nunca le falla. Ella estaba segura de que seguía viva, lo sabía…

/_Flash Back/_

_De pronto una brillante luz plateada, terminó de herir al monstruo, dejando caer al indefenso bebé…  
"El ave" preocupado por aquellas palabras que su amo había dicho; "La mocosa trae un rasguño y desapareces" Puso sus pies sobre la tierra, si, pies. Un joven de largo cabello negro y vestimenta echa de plumas, con bastantes heridas sobre su cuerpo y sangre cayendo sobre su cuerpo comenzó a buscar a la criatura, cuando por fin encontró un pequeño rastro de sangre "¿Cómo demonios pudo dejar ese rastro si apenas y se mueve la mocosa?" Pensó.  
Después de unos minutos buscándola, hayo un colmillo, "El ave" temió por su vida, si alguna bestia había asesinado a la niña, el ya no vería más un asqueroso amanecer. Corrió siguiendo el rastro esperando encontrar a la bestia y matarla antes de que él lo hiciera con la humana. _

_/End Flash Back/_

De repente un agujero se hizo presente en la pared.

–Cinco asquerosos meses ¡Dónde demonios esta mi hija! – Gritó un furioso Inuyasha. –¡Voy a encontrar a ese maldito animal y lo golpearé tan fuerte, después desgarrarlo y apuñalarlo para que sienta el dolor que siento ahora! – Sus orbes dorados comenzaban a tornarse a aquellos ojos de bestia, estaba tan furioso, que tenía tanta oportunidad de maldecir todo. Unas suaves y cálidas manos tomaron la suya. Se giró a ver a la dueña de tanta calidez a pesar de estar destrozada por dentro. –Kagome…– Susurró y la abrazó.

–Tranquilo– Fue lo único que dijo ya que ella estaba de la misma forma y no sabía que decirle. El hanyo solo asintió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Ambos de tanto llorar, sus lágrimas se habían "secado".

–Bueno, no perderé más tiempo, volveré a buscarla– Dijo Inuyasha, mientras Miroku y Sango asentían. Cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, la escena de Sango despidiéndose temporalmente de sus hijos hizo que el interior de la miko se estremeciera y bajara la cabeza con su fleco cubriendo su mirada. Todos voltearon a verla preocupados cuando escucharon un pequeño sollozo. –¿Ka…Kagome? – Preguntó.

–Basta…– Susurró

–¿Qué?

–Basta… Basta… ¡Basta! – Salió de prisa fuera de la cabaña. Todos salieron detrás de ella aún preocupados, Inuyasha también se apresuró y la jaló del brazo para que lo encarara. –¡Es mi hija! ¡La necesito! ¡Me necesita! ¡No voy a quedarme sentada viendo como ustedes van a buscarla y yo no ayudo en nada! – Gritó al darse la vuelta por la acción del hanyo.

–¡Cálmate! ¡Me dijiste que me tranquilizara ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Regresa a la cabaña por favor – La miko solo miró aquellos orbes dorados y caminó hasta el lugar indicado, siendo acompañada por la anciana Kaede.  
Cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de partir, Kagome regresó corriendo, pero esta vez con dos de sus arcos, y una buena y generosa cantidad de flechas. El hanyo nuevamente la jaló del brazo ya que no había pasado tan lejos de su lado. –¡¿A dónde crees que vas?

–¡ABAJO! – Gritó y cuando el hanyo quedó estampado en el suelo, aprovechó y corrió nuevamente.

–¡Kagome! – Gritaron Sango y Miroku. Detrás de ellos salto Shippo convirtiéndose en globo, él tampoco estaría sin hacer nada.

–¡ABAJO! – Volvió a gritar Kagome al ver que Inuyasha se acercaba. Volviendo a repetir esta palabra esta desaparecer entre los árboles.  
Inuyasha no quería que su amada saliera lastimada, así que fue detrás de ella y cuando la alcanzó, le explicó. No quería que saliera, pero si era su decisión, la protegería como en los viejos tiempos.  
Le dijo que si quería ir estaba bien, pero debían llevar provisiones, por que esta vez, él no regresaría a casa sin ella, Kagome asintió y regresaron a la cabaña, guardando las cosas necesarias y así salir en rescate de la pequeña Izayoi. Sabía. Sabía que su hija aún seguía con vida, se negaba a aceptar su "partida" si es que así fuese, se negaba a que aquella manta que encontraron en lo profundo del bosque el primer día que se fue raptada, llena de sangre y rasguños fuese de ella, aunque en realidad si lo era y aquella sangre, olía a Izayoi…

/Flash Back/

–_Mi señor, he traído a la niña como me a pedido_– el joven "ave" entregó débilmente a la menor a aquella criatura encapuchada sentada en una especie de trono. La criatura la sostuvo y quitó las mantas salpicadas de sangre del rostro de la niña y sonrió de lado mostrando sus picudos dientes…

/End Flash Back/

* * *

¡Holaaa! Casi una semana sin vernos –o leernos– si, si, sé que dije 6-7 de Julio, pero el capitulo se me perdió –dos veces de hecho– yyyy... tuve que volver a hacerlo. Es un poco corto, pero vendría siendo un prologo.  
–Nota personal: Verificar donde guardo los documentos– XD  
Alguna **pregunta, duda, sugerencia, etc,** de fic o de la autora serán bienvenidas –Eso de que ando con tiempo ¡Aleluya las vacaciones! \(*-*)/–  
¡DISFRUTEN MUCHO! Y me voy a ver Junjou Romantica *¬* –Por si alguna duda ¡Soy Fujoshi! .–

(Pronto: ¡Dos invitadas especiales!)

**Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión  
¡Aquí abajito! Gracias. ^^**

**.**

**.**


	2. Inocencia destruida

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**Fanfic con UA (Universo Alternativo)  
**que es segunda parte de **"LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU"**  
si no lo has leído te recomendaría **leerlo primero**  
**y entenderás** mucho mejor. Gracias.

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

SweetMegu (Cap Re-Editado)  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap2: La inocencia destruida*

/Flash Back/

–_Mi señor, he traído a la niña como me a pedido– El joven "ave" entregó débilmente a la menor a aquella criatura encapuchada sentada en una especie de trono. La criatura la sostuvo y quitó las mantas salpicadas de sangre del rostro de la niña y sonrió de lado mostrando sus picudos dientes…_

/End Flash Back/

OoOoOoO

–¿Puedes olfater algo? – Preguntó Kagome sobre la espalda de Inuyasha

–Nada. Es… Es como si Izayoi hubiese sido tragada por la tierra, hace tantos meses que la hemos buscado y no hay nada, incluso Kirara fue a lo más alejado durante semanas y no logró tener rastro de ella.

–No podemos rendirnos, la necesito…– Se escuchó un pequeño sollozo y el hanyo bajó a Kagome de su espalda para abrazarla y verla a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro.

–Lo sé, también la necesito. Pero por favor, no llores más.

–¡No estoy llorando! – Gritó con los ojos vidriosos y se apartó delicadamente de su esposo y siguió caminando. –¡¿Por qué nadie me cree que Izayoi sigue viva? Puedo sentirlo…– Inuyasha caminó detrás de ella y la giró para así abrazarla y después depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

–Yo te creo– Sonrió con tanta calidez a pesar de estar destrozado en el interior. Volvió a besarla y rápidamente la subió a su espalda corriendo por cada parte, esta vez no regresarían hasta tenerla de vuelta.

.

/Flash Back/

–Ahora que te tengo, no dejaré que te aparten de mi lado, ni mucho menos un asqueroso perro…– Aquella criatura besó la frente de la niña, quien se revolvió en las sabanas que la mantenían cálida.

–¿E-Esta seguro que funcionará? – Preguntó temeroso el ave

–Tiene ¿Acaso estas dudando de tu creador? – Le dijo retadoramente mientras se le acercaba.

–N-No mi señor, yo sería incapaz

–Algo me estas ocultando

–¡No! – Gritó en defensa. –Sería también incapaz de hacerlo– Tartamudeo con miedo. Aquella criatura lo notó, pero no hizo caso y se acomodó la capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo y se dirigió de nuevo hasta la cuna hecha de huesos y gruesas pieles de bestias…

–¿Por qué debes ser tan pequeña, querida? Ya quiero hacerte mía…– Habló a la niña que sólo le miraba con curiosidad. –Pero… te esperaré pacientemente por seis o siete años, pero no más ¿Me escuchaste? – Volvió a besar su frente y los ojos de la pequeña perdieron su brillo por un momento y en su pequeño cuerpo aparecieron "tatuajes" de un violeta intenso que desaparecieron después que la criatura despegó sus labios de la niña. Ante esto, comenzó a llorar, seguramente esos "besos" le causaban dolor. La criatura se alejó de la cuna y dos mujeres de belleza "sobre humana" con cortos vestidos de sirvientas llegaron a consuelo de la niña. Una de ellas con corto cabello negro, miró con sus orbes dorados llenos odio hacía su "amo", después sonrió con malicia. _"Si tan sólo supieras…" _Pensó para después atender cálidamente a la pequeña.

/End Flash Back/

oOoOoOo

Inuyasha POV´S

Búsqueda tras búsqueda, ella no apareció…  
Pegué a mi pecho aquella ropita, olfateando el mínimo olor "a ella" que le quedaba. La extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba a ese hermoso ser.  
_"Idiota" _Se escuchó en mi mente. "_Por tu culpa ya no la tienes" _La defendí. Doy mi vida por ella. ¡La busqué! _"Sí. Pero seguramente ya esta muerta, tu quisiste que fuera humana ¿No?" ¡_Lo sé! Pero era para que fuese feliz… _"¿De que manera? No tenía poder. No pudo pelear por su vida" _Cállate… Cállate… ¡Cállate!

–Inuyasha…– Me habló una bella y delicada voz. Me giré.  
Mi amada Kagome que me miraba con preocupación.

–Estoy bien– Sonreí y me acerqué para abrazarla.  
A pesar de que la veía sonreír, yo sabía perfectamente que estaba muy destrozada. Destrozada después de cinco años… Tantos años de dolor y desesperación…  
_"¿Dónde estas?" _Me dije para mis dentros… Cuando noté que Kagome se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, la recosté cuidadosamente en el futón, pasé mi mano sobre su vientre, y el sonreír fue inevitable…  
Salí sin hacer ruido de la cabaña puesto que era de noche. Todos nuestros amigos sabían de nuestro dolor y nos ayudaron a buscarla, unos yendo hasta las partes más alejadas, pero nadie dio con rastro alguno.  
Aún no me rindo, si mi Kagome dice que ella sigue viva, confiaré. Unos tratan de hacerla entender que Izayoi, bueno… ya no esta viva. Aunque yo no sé que siente una madre acerca de sus hijos, "el instinto maternal" dice Kagome, yo confiaré en ella, confiaré hasta que yo muera.  
Saqué un trozo de manta y lo estrujé en mi mano. El primer día que Izayoi fue raptada, trataba de buscar algún rastro, cuando alguien con un sobretodo caminó hasta mí y arrojó a mis pies el trozo de manta. Enseguida reconocí el aroma y fui detrás de la persona ya que ésta había corrido. La derribé y al caer al suelo el sobre todo que cubría su rostro se apartó. Era una chica de cabello negro de brillantes ojos dorados. Después sonrió y me pateó fuertemente ya que estaba encima de ella y aprovechó para correr, por más que la seguí no se dejó atrapar otra vez, y su aroma se había desvanecido.  
¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Qué esta muerta? ¿Qué ella la tiene? Reconocería su olor, pero el problema es que no lo encuentro…

End Inuyasha POV´S

OoOoOoO

–6 años querida… Felicidades– Dijo la criatura con una "sonrisa" tomando la mano de una niña de la edad mencionada y cabello largo color azabache, quien asintió con una enorme sonrisa. –¿Qué te parece si festejamos? – La guió hasta un cuarto, dejando que pasara primero, correteando así por la habitación para después aventarse a una gran y suave cama. De repente se vio atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo de la criatura, quien sonrió para después quitar los primeros botones del vestido de la pequeña. Cerró su mano y la abrió conforme una luz violeta se hacía más grande, apuntándola al lugar descubierto donde se encontraba su corazón…  
El joven ave mantenía su nerviosismo no tan cerca de la habitación. Aquella "sirvienta" se ocultó detrás de una gruesa estructura mirando asía la habitación, de la cual una luz violeta brilló tanto y para que sus ojos no fuesen lastimados se recargó en la estructura y el brillo se desvaneció unos segundo después, regresó su mirada al cuarto con mucha duda, ¿Por qué había durado tan poco aquella luz?  
De repente la criatura salió furiosa de la habitación, pero la niña de vestido celeste con rastros de uñas que intentaron desgarrarlo, lo aló del sobre todo, dejando al descubierto a un joven de largo cabello negro y ojos carmín, que el lado izquierdo de su rostro tenía una cicatriz que nacía un poco debajo de su ojo en dirección asía su cuello, esto era de menos comparada con su belleza, que casi parecía ser bueno…  
El joven acomodó su capucha y disparó un rayo violeta y así atravesar a la inocente niña…  
"El ave" cerró los ojos y fue en busca de un escondite, mientras que la sirvienta volvió a recargarse en la estructura con sus ojos temblando y una de sus manos cubriendo su boca.

* * *

¡IZAYOI! –Llora dramáticamente– ¡Nooooooooo! ;-;  
Bueno ya, no hay mucho que decir sólo que ¡PACIENCIA! Mi computadora anda fallando :S , pero también les pido una ENORME DISCULPA si no contesté a sus reviews, prometo arreglar la compu y responder los de este capitulo, ya que estoy en la laptop del amable señor papá que me deja usarla a pesar de estar lenta ¡Hahaha!  
Re-Editado, sii soy tan torpe que dos partes estaban mal escritas y agradecí que aún no hayan dejado review, bastante tengo con lo errores ortográficos ^^U  
En fin, **¡****DISFRUTEN MUCHO! **Y recuerden: Alguna **pregunta, duda, sugerencia, etc,** de fic o de la autora serán bienvenidas.

(Pronto: ¡Tres invitadas especiales!)  
Ya sé que eran dos. ¬¬ Pero serán mis "OC" principales por así decirlo, aunque también sé que no son mis creaciones, si no, las tomé prestadas :3  
Durante el transcurso del fanfic, les avisaré si necesito nuevos personajes para la trama;:*

**Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión  
¡Aquí abajito! Gracias.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Las chicas monoperro

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

**Fanfic con UA (Universo Alternativo)  
**que es segunda parte de **"LA CIGÜEÑA MIROKU"**  
si no lo has leído te recomendaría **leerlo primero**  
**y entenderás** mucho mejor. Gracias.

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

* * *

SweetMegu  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap3: Las chicas mono-perro*

_De repente se vio atrapada entre la cama y el cuerpo de la criatura, quien sonrió para después desabotonar los primeros botones del vestido de la pequeña._

…

_La criatura salió furiosa de la habitación, pero la niña de vestido celeste con rastros de uñas que intentaron desgarrarlo, lo aló del sobre todo, dejando al descubierto a un joven de largo cabello negro y ojos carmín._

…

_El joven acomodó su capucha y __disparó un rayo violeta y así __**atravesar**__ a la inocente niña…_

OoOoOoO

–¡Estúpido perro! – Gritó Shippo mientras aventaba manzanas hacía Inuyasha

–¡Estúpido mapache! – Comenzó a corretearlo

–¡Qué soy un zorrito! – Furioso, se transformó en un globo rosado y se arrojó asía el hanyo, quedando así atrapado hasta que una risa muy familiar le hizo arrojar muy lejos a Shippo e ir hasta ella, quien estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–¿Por qué te ríes de mi dolor? – La chica pelinegra rió más. – ¡Oh! Ya verás– Dijo para luego empezar a hacerle cosquillas a su esposa.

–¡No! ¡Hahaha! ¡I-Inuyasha! ¡Hahaha! **Nos lastimarás**…– El hanyo se detuvo.

–Es cierto, pero los besos no lastiman– Comenzó a besarla.

–¡Auch! Dijiste besos no mordidas– Trató de separarse de él.

–Es lo mismo– Se acercó de nuevo a sus labios y comenzaron a jugar.

–Que sus jueguitos no vallan más lejos otra vez…– Sango pasó con un cesto de fruta asiendo que ambos se sonrojaran…  
¿Felicidad? Ellos ya no la conocían… Bueno, al menos no del todo…  
A veces las sonrisas no siempre significan felicidad, pudiesen estar tranquilos, pero él dolor aún permanecía, un dolor realmente grande que NUNCA olvidarían a su pequeña hija… Aquella que dio trabajo concebir ya que sus tímidos padres no se animaban...  
Después de unos minutos fueron por más fruta al bosque.

–Lalalalala~– Cantaba Shippo. – Vamos por el bos…– De repente se calló ya que le había sido arrojado una rama de árbol.

–¡Shippo! – Gritó Kagome. –¡Inuyasha! ¡No era necesario arrojarle cosas!

–¡Yo no…!– No terminó de hablar cuando rápidamente se puso enfrente de Kagome con su espada a mano y cortando así una rama que también le había sido arrojada.  
Pero eso no fue todo.  
Risas que provenían dentro de los árboles. Pequeñas rocas, fruta, ramas, les eran aventados por alguna criatura que se burlaba de las caras que ponían al no saber en que lugar se encontraba.

–¡Buuu…! Soy un temible fantasma, váyanse antes de que les haga daño… ¡Buuu! – Habló con un tono fingido de "fantasma".

–¡No es verdad! ¡Los fantasmas no existen! – Dijo Shippo pero le arrojaron bolas de lodo más que trató de esquivar, demostrando así que supuestamente si existía tal fantasma.

–Deja de esconderte y de jugar. ¡Muestra tu horrible cara!

–¡Horrible la tienes tu! – Le aventaron una bola de lodo a lo cual el hanyo explotó de ira. –¡Hahahaha! ¡Eres patético! ¡Hahahaha! – Risas mucho más fuertes se hicieron notar.

–Oye mira… Hay una mujer con ellos…– Comenzaron a susurrar pero aún así se escuchaba.

–Si, es muy linda

–Si…¡Oye tú! Vete antes de que también te lastimemos– Inuyasha atacó con dirección a los árboles y derribó la mitad de uno.

–¡Hey idiota! – Le arrojaron cosas que fue destrozando en cuanto tocaban el filo de su espada.

–Se ve que es fuerte…

–Pero no más fuerte que yo…– Se escucho el revolver de las hojas y de la nada balas de plata comenzaron a brotar entre el espeso ramaje de los árboles. El hanyo protegía a su esposa y trataba de que ninguna los lastimara.

La miko miraba detenidamente para ver que o quien era. De repente se escuchó un estruendo detrás de ella, asiéndola girar. Una niña de cabello castaño corto con un bonito vestido rosado, botines de piel y un gorrito rosado con la forma de unas orejas.

–¡Auch! – Estaba a punto de empezar a sollozar así que Kagome se acercó cautelosamente hasta la menor. Pero de la nada una chica de aspecto serio que poseía un largo cabello dorado con puntas y orejas en color negro y profundos ojos azules, vestía con pantalón y botas militares junto con una camisa sin mangas de color blanco había bajado de un árbol hincándose y envolviendo a la niña con uno de sus brazos y el otro brazo estirado asía Kagome con una pistola plateada en su mano, acción que hizo a la miko retroceder y a Inuyasha aparecer a su rescate.

–¡Así que tu eras la que arrojaba las cosas! ¡Mocosa malcriada! – Le gritó Inuyasha pero la más pequeña le sacó la lengua enfureciéndolo más.

–¡Cállate perro rabioso y horrible! – Sacó de un balde una bola de lodo y se la arrojó a Inuyasha que sólo gruño. –¿Qué crees que haces? – Dirigió la pistola asía la cabeza de Kagome quien apartó a Inuyasha y caminó hasta ella con una gran sonrisa y sacando un trozo de venda y se hincó para quedar a su altura. –¡No te atrevas a tocarnos! – Le gritó subiendo a un árbol.

–Solamente trato de ayudarla– La pequeña castaña se limpió las mejillas.

–Ummm… Dámela– Estiró su mano y Kagome le extendió el trozo de venda. La chica rubia envolvió la rodilla de la menor. Después de ver que la niña ya no lloraba, se dispuso a regresar a casa junto a Inuyasha y Shippo, quienes estaban muy sucios por todas las cosas que les arrojaron.  
Cuando por fin se encontraban cerca de la cabaña, se escuchaban las hojas moverse, seguramente era el viento ya que la noche estaba a punto de hacerse presente.

–La comida estuvo deliciosa– Inuyasha sobaba su estomago

–Si– Dijeron todos.

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión saliendo así a ver que pasaba. Quizá fue muy lejos por que se escuchó muy bajito o fue muy pequeña. ¡Boom! Explotó a ellos asustándolos.

–¡Hahahaha! ¡Debieron haber visto sus caras! ¡Hahaha! – Rió la niña castaña de 7 años

–¡Mocosa malcriada!

–¡Calla perro bobo! – Hizo que le explotaran algún tipo de serpentinas. Gruño y comenzó a perseguirla pero la misma rubia de la tarde le aventó todo un balde de lodo.

–¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! – Le apuntó con su pistola. Pero sintió una mano en su hombro que la hizo girar. Era Kagome quien sostenía la mano de la niña, tomando la de la mayor y llevándola dentro de la cabaña.

–¡La comida estuvo deliciosa! – Dijeron las hermanas al unisonó. –¡Gracias!

–Muy bien ahora váyanse.

–¡Inuyasha! Discúlpenlo. Me llamo Kagome, ellos Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede, Shippo y…– Señaló a cada uno de ellos.

–Soy Kaito y ella Hana. ¿Acaso no tienen miedo de los youkais o hanyos?

–Pues si… Pero sabemos defendernos.

–Me doy cuenta, tienen a un perro y zorro viviendo con ustedes.

–¿Y ustedes son humanos o youkai's?

–¿Acaso no se nota? – Se levantó y Hana la imitó con una pose ruda igual que su hermana que en cambio la hizo verse más tierna.

–Umm… No– Kaito suspiró

–Soy un hanyo mono-perro, quitó el gorro que llevaba en su cabeza, dejando ver sus orejas, mientras que Hana permaneció quieta.

–¿Y de donde vienen?

–Umm… Ya debemos irnos

–Ya era hora

–¡Inuyasha! No, ya es muy tarde para ustedes, ¿Por qué no se quedan? – Trató de volver a la conversación ya que era obvio que las mono-perro no querían hablar de cosas personales.

–¡No! ¡Váyanse ya!

–Ya que insistes Kagome– Sonrió traviesa ya que el hanyo se había enfadado. Entonces la bolsa que llevaba con ella le fue arrebata por Inuyasha. –¡Maldito perro devuélvemela! – Lo persiguió fuera de la casa. –Estúpido perro…– Susurró entrando a la cabaña. –Lamento la demo…ra…– Se detuvo al ver que ya no había nadie.

–¡Niña ton…!– Fue interrumpido por la mano de Kaito indicándole que debía guardar silencio, este asintió y ambos fueron hasta una habitación en donde encontraron a Kagome durmiendo junto a Shippo, las gemelas y Hana, quien estaba recargada en la espalda de Kagome y una de sus manos caía gentilmente sobre el bultito que la miko llevaba en su vientre...  
Inuyasha se dirigió sin hacer ruido y los cubrió a todos, acomodando adecuadamente a Hana. **Las gemelas siempre le recordaban la ausencia de su hija y ahora también lo hacía Hana**. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y salió rápidamente de la cabaña. Kaito lo siguió. No dejaba de pensar que esa muchacha tenía un olor familiar… "_El ave_" Pensó "_Aquella ave llevaba un aroma similar al de Kagome… y al de él también…_" Mencionó al ver al hanyo y sentarse junto a él "_**Cómo si sus esencias se hubiesen unido…**__"_

* * *

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Vallamos con la trivia semanal *¡Chaca-cha-chan!* XD  
¿Será que Kaito conoce el paradero de Izayoi? ¿Izayoi murió? ¿Quién era aquella "sirvienta"? ¿Por qué el malo necesita a Izayoi y trató de "abusar" de ella? –No, y no es por que sea pedófilo XD –  
Algunas preguntas para que descubran que sucederá más adelante. Haber si alguna de ustedes no me adivina la mente XD y discúlpenme enormemente si hubo reviews que no contesté.  
**¡****DISFRUTEN MUCHO! **  
PD: Gracias a las que se preocuparon por mi computadora T^T ustedes son tan geniales!

OoOoOoOo

(Pronto: ¡DOS invitadas especiales!) Dense una vueltita por su perfil :3 _**Gracias.**_  
**KAITO:** KaItOsCaRLEt PF [Después les dejo el link. ¡Tiempo! D:] ¡Ah! Pronto yo SWEETMEGU saldré en uno de sus fic´s :3

Ya sé quienes serán mis personajes *w* Así que en **el siguiente capitulo esperen su nombre** y por un PM o un Review ya podrán decirme sus datos.

**Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión  
¡Aquí abajito! Gracias.**

**.**

**.**


	4. La niña que no sirve

En los reviews han dicho que **se  
revuelven mucho con la trama** y les doy una  
enorme disculpa si no escribo debidamente  
pero**déjenme su duda y con gusto se las aclaro****.**

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

_  
SweetMegu Presenta:  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap4: La niña que no sirve *

_**Las gemelas siempre le recordaban la ausencia de su hija y ahora también lo hacía Hana**__. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y salió rápidamente de la cabaña. Kaito lo siguió. No dejaba de pensar que esa muchacha tenía un olor familiar… "El ave" Pensó "Aquella ave llevaba un aroma similar al de Kagome… y al de él también…" Mencionó al ver al hanyo y sentarse junto a él "__**Cómo si sus esencias se hubiesen unido…**__"_

OoOoOoOo

/_Flash Back/_

_El joven acomodó su capucha y __disparó__ un rayo violeta y así __atravesar a la inocente niña…  
__"El ave" cerró los ojos y fue en busca de un escondite, mientras que la sirvienta volvió a recargarse en la estructura con sus ojos temblando y una de sus manos cubriendo su boca._

_/End Flash Back/_

Aquella criatura que despedía un aura de furia siguió su camino dejando el cuerpo de esa niña tendido en el suelo con un pequeño agujero en su corazón, del cual un líquido carmín brotaba… Inmediatamente aquella sirvienta se tranquilizó y aparentó que no sabía nada, yendo hasta la escena del crimen y así poder "limpiar" el desastre de su amo.  
Tenía tanto miedo que incluso podía escuchar como sus huesos sonaban al temblar, su escondite detrás de un enorme sofá no le iba a proteger, que cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a él, casi perdía el control de tanto miedo. El miedo que le tenía a su amo…  
Un rayo destrozó la mitad del sofá y el joven ave solamente se encogió.

–¡Sal de una vez maldito cobarde! – Gritó la criatura de capucha, "el cobarde" se levantó apresurado.

–¿S-s-si mi s-señor? – De la nada la criatura apareció frente a el y lo tomó por el cuello de su traje.

–¡Sabes bien lo que hiciste!

–Y-yo no hic…– Una bofetada silenció sus palabras

–¡MIENTES! – Lo arrojó a un lado. – ¡¿Acaso creías que podías engañar a tu amo? ¡A tu creador!

–R-Realmente no comprendo lo que trata de decirme

–¡Maldito idiota! – Lo pateó. –¡Esa mocosa no me sirve!

–Pe-pero es la que usted esta buscando– Dijo con un tono cortado

–¡¿Qué parte de NO SIRVE no entiendes? – Estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando alguien lo desafió.

–¡AKU! – El nombrado se giró. La sirvienta…

–¡¿Cómo hozas pronunciar mi nombre? – Apareció frente a ella

–A-K…– Esta vez una bofetada fue quien la cayó a ella.

–¡¿Tú también quieres desaparecer de este mundo?

–N-no… ¡No te tengo miedo! – Le gritó en la cara esquivando solo de suerte aquel golpe que le iba dirigido.

–¡¿Tú también tienes algo que ver con esto?

–¡Si no lo tuviera no te desafiaría! ¡Mataste a la niña! – Corrió hasta la entrada pero fue detenida por el mismo Aku* quien empezó a lanzarle golpes y uno que otro poder tratando de detenerla y así poder asesinar a ambos "traidores". La sirvienta estaba siendo muy herida, apenas y podía permanecer de píe… Al ver a la criatura delante suyo cerró los ojos esperando su último golpe… Que para su mala suerte, llegó. Mandándola hasta una pared para después caer sobre el duro suelo.  
Aku regresó hasta donde el ave se encontraba tratando de escapar.

–¡Lo sabías y aún así me la trajiste! – Nuevamente pateo al chico-ave quien débilmente gateaba hasta su salvación. –¡Realmente te aborrezco! – Volvió a patearlo y esta vez fue directo hasta una pared. Lo levantó por el traje y de su mano una bola de energía violeta atravesó al "ave" asiéndolo desaparecer. Eso no le iba a ser suficiente, necesitaba deshacerse de la otra maldita que se había atrevido a jugar con sus emociones… De igual manera la levantó por el cuello del vestido y se propuso a acabar con su molesta existencia de una vez por todas.

OoOoOoO

–¡Perro idiota! – Comenzó a golpearle bruscamente.

–Kaito tranquila…– Decía Kagome

–¡Es que este perro idiota! ¡Dile que deje de tocarme! – Inuyasha que estaba casi hundido en el suelo estiró uno de sus brazos y haló tan solo un cabello rubio de la chica. – ¡Haya vas de nuevo! ¡Ahhhhh! – Volvió a machacarle a golpes ante la mirada divertida de todos.  
Kagome volteó a ver a Hana quien se encontraba cerca del río. Le entristeció verla tan sola. Sola como lo estaba ella… Se levantó y fue a hacerle compañía.

–Hola– Sonrió

–Hola– Le devolvió una cálida y tierna sonrisa. –Hago burbujas– Revolvió en un platito hondo una varita y sopló el agujero que tenía ésta.

–Eso puedo ver– Volvió a sonreír viendo como se alejaban las burbujas. –¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

–No lo sé

–¿Cómo que no sabes?

–Sí. Es que soy tan diferente a todos…

–Todos somos diferentes unos con otros, por eso debemos complementarnos con las personas. – Hana no respondió y volvió a hacer burbujas. Kagome tan sólo suspiró y miró su reflejo en el río.

–¿A quien extrañas? – Preguntó la castaña

–¿Eh?

–Cuando yo extraño sueno y me veo así– La miko río suavemente y antes de que volviera a hablar Hana continuó. –Yo extraño a mis padres…

–Yo… yo a mí hija, sabes, ahora sería un año menor que tú

–Oh… No sé que es peor, extrañar a los padres o a los hijos

–Supongo que las dos cosas…

–¿Dónde esta tu hija? ¿Sé mudó al cielo como mis papis? – A Kagome se le partió el corazón con lo que aquella niña había dicho, aquellos trozos desgarraron su alma provocando que sus orbes chocolate se inundaran de lágrimas… –Lo siento mucho, no era mí…

–Tranquila– Sonrió. –No sé mudó, la… la… robaron– Las palabras se fueron haciendo débiles. Hana limpió el rostro de Kagome.

–Mis papis también fueron robados, una bestia los asesinó…– Sus palabras también se hicieron débiles y cuando Kagome trató de consolarla se dio cuenta que no había ningún rastro de lágrimas, ni siquiera sus ojos estaban vidriosos… Cómo una niña tan pequeña podía ser tan fría, mientras que ella se rompía a llorar como una menor… – Pero a Kaito no le gusta hablar de eso así que no le digas nada por favor

–Ah, sí, no le diré nada– Se limpió las lágrimas, ambas sonrieron y fueron con los demás. Mientras tanto… Kaito seguía peleando con Inuyasha haciendo "explotar serpentinas" en la cara que en lugar de sorprender al hanyo, lo hacían enfadar cada vez más y más. Así que sacó su espada y la empuño asía ella, quien sacó una pistola plateada de su pantalón. Comenzaron a pelear insultándose el uno al otro. Mientras que los demás se cubrían los oídos por los fuertes disparos, que cuando una bala hizo un agujero en el árbol donde estaban sentados mejor decidieron irse de ahí.

–Ten cuidado, mis balas son de plata y eres un lobo ¿No?

–¡No! – Se enfadó más he hizo que su espada solo fuera detenida por la pistola de Kaito. – Pero si son de plata, préstamelas y me deshago del lobo rabioso de Koga.

_En un lugar no muy lejano, para ser más específicos una cueva…  
–¡Achuuuuuuuu! – Estornudó un lobo rabioso, ¡Digo! Koga_

–_¿Te refriarás? – Preguntó Ayame_

–_No, lo más probable es que ese animal de Inuyasha esté hablando de mí ¡El muy idiota!_

Regresando a nuestra batalla…

–¡Achuuuuuuu! – Estornudó Inuyasha quien al hacerlo cerró los ojos y no supo en que dirección estaba Kaito dándose así una vuelta con la espada en alto. Kagome y Hana venían por ahí cuando esto sucedió.

–¡Abajo! – Gritó Kagome para que no fuesen lastimadas, esto provocó que el hanyo fuera directo al suelo. Y ya que Kaito estaba a punto de atacarlo, los pies de Inuyasha se atravesaron en su camino cuando estuvo a punto de pisar el suelo y calló encima de él.

–¡Perro idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! – Empezó a jalar las mejillas del hanyo.

–¡También yo! – Hana soltó la mano de Kagome y corrió hasta ellos jugando con las orejas de Inuyasha, que no tuvo más remedio que aventarlas y perseguirlas totalmente furioso. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a Kaito.

–¡Hana ayúdame! – Gritó divertida, realmente disfrutaba el hacer enojar a Inuyasha. La pequeña castaña sacó de una bolsita unas cuantas bolitas de chipili* que comenzó a arrojar asía los pies del hanyo, que al caer al suelo tronaban, entonces fue en busca de la niña traviesa quien seguía lanzándole los "frutitos". Pero de repente se detuvo mirando asía el bosque que no estaba muy lejos de la cabaña. Inuyasha para no estrellarse con la niña se dejó caer al suelo. Una figura al parecer humana caminaba con debilidad asía ellos, Hana se asustó que corrió a refugiarse atrás del hanyo, que se levantó y cargó a la chiquilla, empuñando su espada asía esa criatura, y detrás de él, todos preparaban sus armas…

* * *

_  
Konnichiwa! :3

Aku* Es derivación del japonés; Akuma, que significa demonio.

Chipili* –Yo que sepa se llama así pero no sé bien– Es una plantita que tiene como palitos u ovalitos gorditos verdes con semillitas o algo así que cada vez que las pisas –o las revientas en la cabeza de alguien ¡Me tocó vivir mi infancia! XD– suenan como cuetes. –Que por cierto duelen en la cabeza T^T haha! –  
Tampoco sé si exista en Japón o mucho menos en el ¡feudal! Pero pues es la broma que se me ocurrió XD

**¡Participación especial!  
**Personitas que han seguido este fic desde el primer capitulo dejando amablemente su review y siguieron el fic de procedencia de éste; "La cigüeña Miroku" Yo me acuerdo de mis lectoras así que sé donde vives, ok no ._.**  
Si ves tu nombre aquí deja tus datos en un Review o un PM. Gracias :)  
- **Popy16**  
- **Maru-chan1296**  
- **Inuykag4ever**  
- **tennyoukai**  
- **serena tsukino chiba  
**Pronto haré otro reclutamiento ya que es UA (Universo Alterno) Y necesitaré más personajes de los que ****Takahashi-senpai ****creó (Amo el trabajo de ésta mujer por crear a mi Sesshomaru y mi Ranma *-*)**

Ok! Es todo. LAS AMODORO! :3 **¡****DISFRUTEN MUCHO!  
**

(Pronto: ¡Dos invitadas especiales!)  
Dense una vueltita por su perfil :3 _**Gracias.**_  
**KAITO: ** u/3320116/KaItOsCaRLEt_PF

**Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión  
¡Aquí abajito! Gracias.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Misteriosa aliada

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

_  
SweetMegu Presenta:  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap5: Misteriosa aliada*

_De repente se detuvo mirando asía el bosque que no estaba muy lejos de la cabaña. Inuyasha para no estrellarse con la niña se dejó caer al suelo. Una figura al parecer humana caminaba con debilidad asía ellos, Hana se asustó y corrió a refugiarse atrás del hanyo, que se levantó y cargó a la chiquilla, empuñando su espada asía esa criatura, y detrás de él, todos preparaban sus armas…_

_OoOoO_

–Si piensas que te esconderás de mí… Éstas muy equivocada… Sé que tienes a la niña maldita sirvienta traidora…– Aku giraba en uno de sus dedos una pulsera de oro la cual tenía la esencia de Izayoi, después giró a ver el cuerpo sin vida de la otra niña. Sonrió con malicia y apretó la pulsera en su mano derritiéndola… [La Cigüeña Miroku: cap15]

OoOoO

Lentamente aquella sombra se fue asiendo cada vez más clara. Una joven de cabello oscuro que vestía un traje de sirvienta lleno de sangre y rasguños. Inuyasha la reconoció inmediatamente, bajando así a Hana y caminar hasta la muchacha… La misma muchacha que le había entregado una minúscula pista sobre su hija…  
_"Caminó hasta mí y arrojó a mis pies el trozo de manta…" [Cap2]_

Cuando por fin estuvo a pocos metros del hanyo, abrió su boca pero ningún sonido fue emitido, entonces se desvaneció y antes de lastimarse más en el duro suelo, Inuyasha alcanzó a sostenerla ya que había creído que lo iba a atacar y por reflejo se acercó a ella, siendo su suposición incorrecta. Al tener contacto con el cuerpo del hanyo, hubo un pequeño resplandor que duró sólo unos segundos, después de esto, un cabello plateado había sustituido al negro y en la parte superior de la cabeza, orejas habían aparecido…

–_¿Que la deje? No. No confió en ella_– Fue lo primero que escuchó antes de empezar a abrir sus orbes dorados. Intentó llevar una de sus manos hasta su cabeza pero algo le pesaba. –¡Milagro! ¡Ya despertó! ¡No la cuidaré un día más!

–¡Inuyasha cállate! Tu nunca la cuidaste– Dijo Kagome. La joven se levantó asustada ya que en la mano que sentía pesada había una cadena. –Tranquila– Colocó una de sus manos en la frente de la chica. –Inuyasha quítale eso ya– Ordenó a su esposo.

–No. Si es una hanyo que se la quita ella misma– Ante esto la mencionada se sorprendió y por instinto llevó sus manos a la cabeza sintiendo dos orejitas. Intentó huir pero la estúpida cadena sostenida por el otro hanyo la detenía.

–¡Déjame ir!

–¿Así que es esta tu verdadera forma? – Preguntó el hanyo

–¡Déjame! ¿Qué no entiendes?

–¡Te hizo una pregunta! ¿Acaso estás sorda? – Apareció Kaito aventando a Inuyasha y tomando los hombros de la peliplata asiéndola sentar a la fuerza.

–¡¿Qué te sucede mona asquerosa? – La respuesta de Inuyasha había sido un puñetazo que casi lo asía atravesar la pared.

–¡El único asqueroso eres tú! – Se acercó furiosa a él y nuevamente lo golpeo asiéndolo atravesar la pared y salir volando unos metros. – ¡Además! ¡Estoy de tu lado en esto de tu hija! ¡Admítelo, necesitas a alguien fuerte como yo para traerla de vuelta! – Gritó desde el orificio de la cabaña, después de todo, Kaede y Miroku siempre eran los que arreglaban las cosas… Hana corrió hasta su hermana y ambas le sacaron la lengua, la más pequeña le había comentado a Kaito acerca de la "partida" de su "Onee-chan Izayoi" Ya que Hana se había encariñado con todos ellos, aunque este no era el caso de Kaito quien iba de mal en peor con Inuyasha.

–¿Hija? – Habló la hanyo y todos voltearon a verla.

–Señorita si es tan ama…– Miroku no terminó su frase ya que Sango lo había golpeado. –S-sólo iba a preguntarle– La exterminadora cruzó los brazos e ignoró a su esposo. –Cómo decía… ¿Sería tan amable de decirnos tu nombre? – La joven dudó.

–A-Addy Li – Ya que el Hanyo no sostenía más la cadena, logró deshacerse de ella. Inuyasha entró rápidamente a la habitación.

–¡Oye tú! ¿Reconoces esto? – Le enseñó el trozo de tela, ella sólo asintió. –¡¿Entonces que esperas para decirme que le hiciste a mi hija?

–¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Te lo entregué para que supieras que estaba viva! – Todos abrieron sus ojos, los orbes de Kagome se inundaron de lágrimas…

–¿E-estaba? – Preguntó con una voz cortada

–B-Bueno… Posiblemente aún lo esté

–¡¿Dónde está? – Inuyasha gritó tan furioso.

–¡No lo sé! Simplemente…– No terminó de hablar cuando un pequeño temblor se hizo presente y los aldeanos gritaban. Todos salieron de la cabaña mirando a un gigantesco ciempiés. La joven miró por la ventana sorprendiéndose y rápidamente se quitó el traje de sirvienta y lo único que pudo alcanzar es un traje de sacerdotisa. Saliendo así a la batalla.

–¡Denme a la niña! – Gruñó la bestia

–¡¿Cuál niña? – Gritó Inuyasha saltando a atacar al monstruo, pero este se escabullo evitando así todos los ataques que le eran mandados, llegando hasta donde Kagome y Hana se encontraban refugiadas, tomando a la más pequeña.

–¡Hana! – Esta vez el grito provino de Kaito, quien sacó una pistola color negro, mientras empezaba a disparar con la que ya tenía en su mano, una plateada. –¡Lárgate! ¡Yo puedo sola! – Le dijo a Inuyasha quien comenzó a atacarlo también, el hanyo no hizo caso y siguió en su deber.  
Con agilidad y fuerza atacó al monstruo, pero no podía evitar que aquella bestia hiciera gritar de dolor a su hermana, asiendo que cada vez se enfureciera más, disparando a todo lo que las pistolas le permitían. Pero llegó al límite de su paciencia cuando su hermana menor se desmayó en unas de las tantas patas del animal. Dio un grito de guerra, provocando que sus ojos azules se volvieran rojos y que la discreta cola de mono se desenrollara de su cintura. Su sangre youkai estaba a mil y esa bestia no iba a vivir para contar su experiencia con la orgullosa de Kaito.  
Addy se unió a la pelea, sus uñas se volvieron largas y afiladas, causando graves rasguños a la bestia. Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás y cortó las patas en las que sostenía a Hana. La mono-perro pasó rápidamente, tomando a Hana antes de que callera y disparando al centro de su cuerpo, dañando más a la bestia y asiéndola caer. Al hacerlo, siguieron atacándolo, pero el ciempiés no iba a darse por vencido. Pudo detectar un olor y cual víbora se arrastró hasta Kagome. Inuyasha se percató de esto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ese maldito animal no iba a lastimar a la persona que ama, ni mucho menos dañar otra vez a uno de sus cachorros. Estuvo a punto de atacarla a pesar de que corría, pero se vio rodeada por unos brazos y al abrir sus ojos sólo pudo ver cabello plateado. Al estar lejos de ahí, la hanyo bajó a Kagome cuidadosamente ya que había olido otro ser dentro de ella apenas formándose…

–Esa niña… ¿Tú eres su madre?... – Kagome no entendió esas palabras, pero gritó al ver que el ciempiés se acercaba nuevamente. Addy se giró sin prisa y detuvo a la bestia, cuando alzó su vista sus ojos se tornaron a carmesí. Enterró sus afiladas uñas en la cabeza de la bestia ya que de ahí la sostenía para evitar que lastimara a la miko. Kaito disparó a donde se suponía que debía tener el corazón y rugió de dolor, la hanyo se sostuvo de la cabeza de la bestia y saltó a su cuerpo que comenzó a llenar de rasguños, Inuyasha cortó otra de sus patas, pero la bestia seguía sin morir, así que prefirió salir de ahí, sin que antes flechas se clavaran en su cuerpo y un boomerang estuviera a punto de atravesarlo. La hanyo volvió a desvanecerse, pero esta vez la miko logró sostenerla. Kaito dio otro grito y siguió a la bestia a pesar de que sus "amigos" –Si es que ya los consideraba así– le gritaran que no. Inuyasha siguió a la mono-perro, pero esta solo le gritó y lo golpeó tan fuerte yéndose rápidamente aún con sus ojos llenos de furia…

* * *

_  
Konnichiwa! Creo que exageré un poco con la pelea :S pero espero e igual **¡****DISFRUTEN MUCHO! **Alguna duda me dicen por Review o por PM ¡Ah! La pulsera es un regalo de Sesshomaru y Megu para evitar que Izayoi se volviera una bestia como solía hacerlo su padre.

**¡Participación especial!  
**Personitas que han seguido este fic desde el primer capitulo dejando amablemente su review y siguieron el fic de procedencia de éste; "La cigüeña Miroku" **  
Si ves tu nombre aquí deja tus datos en un Review o un PM. Gracias :)  
- **Popy16**  
- **Maru-chan1296**  
- **Inuykag4ever**  
- **tennyoukai**  
- **serena tsukino chiba  
**Pronto haré otro reclutamiento ya que es UA (Universo Alterno) Y necesitaré más personajes de los que ****Takahashi-senpai ****creó (Amo el trabajo de ésta mujer por crear a mi Sesshomaru y mi Ranma *-*)**

Ok! Es todo. LAS AMODORO! :3

(Pronto: ¡Una invitada especial!)  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles :3 _**Gracias.**_  
**KAITO:** u/3320116/KaItOsCaRLEt_PF  
**ADDY LI: ** u/3601313/AddyLi

**Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión  
¡Aquí abajito! Gracias.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Libertad

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

_  
SweetMegu Presenta:  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap6: Libertad*

"–_Esa niña… ¿Tú eres su madre?..." _Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en la cabeza de Kagome. ¿A que se habrá querido referir Addy?  
Un quejido sacó a la miko de sus pensamientos.

–Kagome-Oneechan

–¿Cómo te sientes Hana? – Preguntó mientras colocaba un trapo húmedo en la frente de la mono-perro

–Mi cuerpo me duele un poco, pero bien. Gracias– Sonrió. Kagome devolvió la expresión y sintió un dolor en el corazón. Verla sonreír le hacía imaginar a Izayoi, diciendo la palabra que ella no pudo escuchar… "Mamá" –K-Kagome, ¿Por qué lloras? N-No llores…– La niña también comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a la miko. Al escuchar los sollozos todos se acercaron a la habitación e Inuyasha preocupado se acercó a su esposa acariciando su mejilla, quitando un poco de las lágrimas que habían resbalado por ella.

–¿Por qué lloran? Vamos, eres una traviesa monito, debes de estar molestando no llorando– Río y colocó una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza y la alborotó. El gorrito rosado había resbalado un poco y Hana llevó rápidamente sus manos a la cabeza y se apartó un poco del hanyo. Este se quedó sorprendido y no dijo nada, volviendo a sonreír.

–¿Dónde está Kaito? – Preguntó acomodándose el gorro que apenas se había movido unos cuantos centímetros.

–No lo sabemos, de pronto corrió al bosque, seguramente para atrapar al ciempiés– La pequeña hizo memoria y se levantó, por más que la detuvieran no hizo caso y salió de la cabaña aguantando las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en su orbes chocolate.  
Kagome limpió sus lágrimas recibiendo un beso en la frente por parte de su amado. "La necesito" Le susurró. Inuyasha había comprendido esto y la abrazó fuertemente.

OoOoOo

–¡Maldito animal! – Gritó Kaito rompiendo un árbol de una patada. –¡¿Dónde estas bestia repugnante?! ¡Cuando te encuentre te mataré! ¡Ya estoy harta de ti! ¡Harta de que nos persigas! – Un temblor hizo a Kaito rodar para después ponerse de píe. –Al fin muestras tu ¡Repugnante cara!

–¿Serás tonta o qué? – Habló el ciempiés –¡Quiero a toda tu familia! ¡Necesito ver correr su sangre de sus cuerpos pulgosos de mono!

–¡Calla! – Lo interrumpió. –¡Ellos no son nada mío! ¡Por mí mátalos a todos! ¡Pero no a mí hermana! – Sacó sus dos armas y comenzó a disparar asía el monstruo. Dispararle con tanta rabia… El monstruo que seguía herido por los ataques anteriores trató de esquivar éstos pero en unos casos no logró hacerlo.

–Se nota que no estás furiosa

–¿Eres tonto o que? – Dijo con voz retadora y sus ojos tornándose a rojo. –¡Como te atreves a venir en éste día! – Saltó y guardó una pistola para usar sus afiladas uñas. –¡Por fin te mataré! ¡Te mataré y te irás al infierno! – Enterró lo más que pudo sus uñas abriendo una enorme herida. El ciempiés calló del dolor…

OoOoOo

–¡Espera un minuto! ¡Tú no te vas! – Gritó Inuyasha tomando del brazo a Addy.

–¡Déjame! – Aventó la mano del otro hanyo.

–¡Lo haré cuando me digas que hiciste con mi hija!

–¡No le hice nada! ¡Yo no la tengo!

–¡¿Entonces de donde…?!

–Addy…– Interrumpió Kagome, la nombrada volteó a ver a la miko. –¿Qué quisiste decir con que si yo era la madre de esa niña ¿Te refieres a Hana?

–Realmente no conozco a Hana. Pero sí es la niña que estaba llorando. No.

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué niña?

–La que iba atrapada en las garras de la bestia ave– Recordó la escena en que Aku destruía a su súbdito. –Yo rescaté a esa niña…

OoOoOo

–¡Muérete! ¡MUÉRETE! – Gritó haciendo más y más heridas en la bestia. Ésta rugía por el dolor que ni siquiera podía hablar. –¡Te haré sufrir como los hiciste sufrir a ellos! ¡Tal y cómo hiciste sufrir a mi hermana! – Se colocó sobre su cabeza y sacó la pistola que había guardado, enterrando ambas en el cráneo de la bestia. –¡Te vas a ir al infierno! ¡Al infierno! ¡Pedazo de imbécil! – Disparó una y otra vez en el interior del ciempiés, que rugía cada vez más débil. –¡¿Te duele?! ¡Pero no tuviste piedad de ellos! ¡De quitarme a las personas que más amaba! – Kaito dio los últimos disparos y después sacó una pequeña granada y la enterró en la bestia. Saltó y rápidamente corrió lejos de ese lugar.

OoOoO

Aku se dirigió hasta la ventana. Un oscuro bosque. Sonrió de lado mostrando uno de sus colmillos afilados. Se dirigió asía una habitación iluminada por velas, que en el centro de ésta había una caja de cristal. Una niña de largo cabello negro. Dormida, dormida profundamente… Aku abrió la caja y colocó su mano en el pequeño agujero que él mismo le había provocado. Un resplandor violeta curó la herida. La niña abrió sus ojos que por un instante fueron rojos para después ser dorados.

–Querida– Sonrió falsamente. –La vida no es divertida sin ti ¿Lo sabías?

–¡Aku-sama! – Se sentó y lo abrazó. –¿Qué hago aquí? Sólo recuerdo cuando estábamos jugando en la cama, te enojaste y cuando te perseguí me dormí.

–Si cariño. Te dormiste y te traje aquí ¿No te gusta? – La niña asintió y Aku la cargó llevándola hasta la entrada del "castillo". –¿Quieres salir a jugar?

–Si Aku-sama. Nunca había salido.

–Por eso mismo. Ahora te dejo que vallas con tu familia

–¿Fami…?– Fue interrumpida por el dedo de Aku. Después se acercó y tan sólo rozó los labios de la niña. –Si Aku-sama. Entiendo– Sonrió y el nombrado abrió la gran puerta dejando salir a la niña.

–Adiós mi pequeña Izayoi– La despidió con la mano y cerró la puerta. –Mocosa buena para nada. No tenías ningún poder en tu debilucho cuerpo. Ni siquiera por que eres nieta e hija de poderosos "perros". ¡Desperdicié seis años para nada! – Aku chasqueó los dedos y una sirvienta apareció frente a él. –¿El ciempiés?

–Aún no ha llegado mi señor

–Seguramente no encontró a la traidora de Li… o seguramente es tan patético que muerto ha de estar…

OoOoO

–Soy tan diferente…– Dijo Hana mirándose en la transparente agua. –¿Por qué mis papás tuvieron que irse al cielo? Ellos no me miraban diferente… No entiendo por qué Kagome-oneechan y los demás no me miran raro, no me desprecian ni a mí ni a Kaito. Aquellas personas no nos querían a mí mamá ni a mi… Pero papá y Kaito siempre nos protegían. Pero yo no pude protegerlos a ellos…– Sus orbes chocolate se inundaron de lágrimas… Mirando su reflejo puso una de sus manos sobre el gorro rosa y lo quitó. –Tan diferente…– Nuevas lágrimas brotaron y se acostó abrazando el gorro, mientras que su cabello castaño cubría la fuente de las lágrimas saladas…  
Hana no contaba con que alguien la estuviera mirando… Mirando con sorpresa…

OoOoOo

Kaito percibió un aroma familiar.

–Perro inútil. No tuviste que seguirme. Sólo tengo 16 pero ya no soy una bebita. – Dijo pero nadie salió. –¡Inuyasha! ¡No estoy jugando! ¡No ando de buenas hoy! – Sacó su pistola de un color plateado y giró apuntando asía los árboles. El ruido de las hojas la hizo voltear detrás de ella. –¡Muestra tu cara! – Fue entonces cuando una niña de aproximadamente la altura y edad de Hana salió de un arbusto. Llena de rasguños y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Kaito quedó totalmente atónita y despacio fue bajando el arma. "_El mismo aroma que llevaba el ave…"_

* * *

Konnichiwa!  
T^T Realmente lloré en las partes de Kagome y Hana :'C … En fin, espero que hayan **disfrutado del capitulo** y espero no haberlas confundido. ¡Ah! Y en la batalla de Kaito… Creo que tengo que dejar de ver gore XD –Naa la verdad no ¡haha! –**  
**_

(Pronto: ¡Una invitada especial!)  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles :3 (Quita guiones **-**) _**Gracias.**_  
**KAITO:** h-t-tp:/w-ww.f-a-n-fi-cti-o-n.n-e-t/u/3-32-0-11-6/KaI-tO-sC-aR-LE-t_PF  
**ADDY LI: ** h-t-tp:/w-ww.f-a-n**-**fi-cti-o-n.n-e-t/u/3-60-1-31-3/A-d-dy-L-i

**Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión  
¡Aquí abajito! MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**.**

**.**


	7. El regreso de Izayoi

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

_  
SweetMegu Presenta:  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap7: El regreso de Izayoi*

–_¡Muestra tu cara! – Fue entonces cuando una niña de aproximadamente la altura y edad de Hana salió de un arbusto. Llena de rasguños y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Kaito quedó totalmente atónita y despacio fue bajando el arma. "El mismo aroma que llevaba el ave…"_

_OoOoOo_

"_Tan diferente…" _  
Hana pidió a la anciana Kaede una sabana que no ocupara, la miko le dio una pero nos sabía para que. La pequeña mono-perro llevó la sabana hasta el bosque y se "perdió" unos minutos en el. Después regresó a la cabaña y le pidió una canasta, después de unos minutos la llevaba llena de frutas y volvió al bosque.  
Kaede se encontraba buscando hierbas curativas. Cuando la pequeña llegó a pedirle una jarra con agua, ésta le respondió que la tomara. La miko sonrió.

–¡Kagome! – Gritó al verla pasar y la nombrada se acercó. –¿Qué hace Hana con todas esas cosas?

–¿Qué cosas?

–Bueno, en toda la mañana me ha pedido una sabana, una canasta, una jarra, una olla, también algo de carbón.

–No lo sé, ¿Cree que valla a cocinar algo?

–¿Con una sabana? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada

–¡Cierto! Seguro estará jugando. Cuando la vea le preguntaré– La estuvo buscando y cuando la vio pasar asía el bosque la siguió. La sabana estaba tendida en el suelo, encima de ella estaba la canasta de frutas con unos montoncitos alado, Hana estaba tratando de encender una pequeña fogata.

–¿Qué haces? – Le preguntó Kagome acercándose cuidadosamente con una mano en el pequeño bultito en su vientre.

–¡Ah! Kagome-Oneechan. Es un secreto.

–¿Secreto?

–Si, anda, después te diré… – La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la cabaña. Más tarde Hana seguía yendo y viniendo, regresando a pedir prestadas más cosas, hasta que se quedó sentada se quitó su gorro y comenzó a llorar. "Papitos, ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse al cielo?..."  
_"Izayoi…" _Suspiró Kagome "Tu también extrañaras a tu hermana verdad" Acarició su vientre mientras veía ir y venir a Hana…

–¡¿Dónde están esas mocosas?! – Gritó Inuyasha. –¡Que se queden a vivir con nosotros no significa que seremos sus niñeras!

–¡Cállate perro idiota! – Se escuchó la voz de Kaito proviniendo del bosque. Inuyasha abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y comenzó a olfatear el aire. Lo hacía con fuerza, como si quisiera que ese aroma no fuera una broma…

–¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – Preguntó su esposa

–Izayoi…– Los presente se quedaron atónitos. Kagome estaba a punto de romperse a llorar, creía que el hanyo la estaba engañando, pero volteó hasta la voz de Kaito y sus lágrimas no podían permanecer dentro de sus orbes chocolate.  
Inuyasha no tenía duda. La niña que Kaito traía en su espalda, olía… olía a la bebita que perdieron hace 6 años…  
Cuando vieron que la mono-perro se detuvo y bajó a la niña tomándola de la mano, fueron hasta ella.

–Les traje una sorpresa…– Habló la rubia con una sonrisa triunfadora.

–¡Kaito! ¿Fuiste a salvarla? ¿Dónde estaba? – Kagome se inclinó un poco y acarició la mejilla de la niña quien se hizo un poco para atrás.

–No la salvé. Estaba en el bosque y ella apareció. Es de ustedes ¿No? Por qué huele a ustedes.

–No se pueden secuestrar a los niños ajenos– Dijo Miroku viendo fijamente a la niña.

–¡No es ajena! ¡Es mía! – Reprochó Kagome abrazando a la niña de cabello negro igual al de ella.

–¿Cómo sabes que es tuya? Hace seis años era una bebé. Es más ¿Cómo vino a dar hasta Kaito?

–¡No lo sé! Pero yo sé que es ella, yo lo sé…– Inuyasha se acercó y su esposa dejó de abrazar a la niña, el hanyo revolvió su cabello azabache. No tenía orejas…

–¡Kaito! ¡Kaito! – Gritó Hana. –¡Ven que debo…!– Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver a otra niña tomando la mano de su hermana. La castaña frunció el seño y cruzó los abrazos, "Izayoi" también frunció el seño. Hana no iba a dejar que le quitaran a su hermana y tomó a Kaito del brazo para comenzar a halarla. –¡Ven! ¡Ven! – Miró a Kagome quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y las borró sonriéndole. –Ustedes también vengan– Tomó la mano de Kagome y con la otra a su hermana, estaban a punto de avanzar pero Izayoi se mareó y calló, asiendo que todas las miradas fueran para ella y la atención igual. La mono-perro volvió a enfadarse, esa niña no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada…  
Ya se encontraban en la cabaña.

–Ya vamos

–No

–¿Ya?

–No

–¿Yaaaaa?

–¡Hana! Izayoi esta muy débil y herida, después jugaremos.

–P-pero…

–Nada, por favor entiende que Kagome y el estúpido perro han sufrido mucho por la pérdida de su hija– Hana comprendió, así que ella era de quien Kagome le habló.

–Kaito, ¿No sabes que día es hoy? – La nombrada asintió. –Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo, ellos también …incluso ella. – Cruzó los brazos.

OoOoOoO

"_Disparó una y otra vez en el interior del ciempiés, que rugía cada vez más débil. –¡¿Te duele?! ¡Pero no tuviste piedad de ellos! ¡De quitarme a las personas que más amaba! – Kaito dio los últimos disparos y después sacó una pequeña granada y la enterró en la bestia. Saltó y rápidamente corrió lejos de ese lugar…"_

El cuerpo del ciempiés quedó ahí, completamente destruido, pero algo se movía en su interior y la piel verdosa del animal se abrió. Dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro completamente limpio, sin ningún rastro de baba o sangre verde de aquella bestia. Salió tranquilamente del cuerpo sin vida y se dirigió hasta un profundo y oscuro bosque lleno de plantas secas y espinas…

* * *

Konnichiwa!  
Discúlpenme si es corto pero ando con poquita inspiración. -Él se apodera de mis pensamientos u/u-  
¡Bueno, bueno! En realidad tengo mucho sueño y sé que es viernes pero quiero acabar mi tarea para que pueda crear más fanfics y darles **capítulos mejores** c: Así que posiblemente mañana o el domingo suba otro capitulo, es que no quería colocar relleno y quiero tener un poco de suspenso XD ¡**DISFRUTEN MUCHO!**

(Pronto: ¡Una invitada especial!)  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles :3 (Quita guiones **-**) _**Gracias.**_  
**KAITO:** h-t-tp:/w-ww.f-a-n-fi-cti-o-n.n-e-t/u/3-32-0-11-6/KaI-tO-sC-aR-LE-t_PF  
**ADDY LI: ** h-t-tp:/w-ww.f-a-n**-**fi-cti-o-n.n-e-t/u/3-60-1-31-3/A-d-dy-L-i

**Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión  
¡Aquí abajito! MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**.**

**.**


	8. El amor te ciega part1

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

_  
SweetMegu Presenta:  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap8: El amor te ciega part1*

_El cuerpo del ciempiés quedó ahí, completamente destruido, pero algo se movía en su interior y la piel verdosa del animal se abrió. Dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro completamente limpio, sin ningún rastro de baba o sangre verde de aquella bestia. Salió tranquilamente del cuerpo sin vida y se dirigió hasta un profundo y oscuro bosque lleno de plantas secas y espinas…_

OOoOo

–Tadaaa! – Dijo Hana que iba sobre los hombros de su hermana y descubrió sus ojos azules. Había un "picnic" preparado especialmente para ella.

–Gracias Hana– Pasó sus brazos por la espalda y trajo a la menor hasta sus brazos.

–¿Y esto? – Preguntó el hanyo inspeccionando la comida. Pero Kaito golpeó su cabeza.

–¡Perro asqueroso! ¡Quita tu mugrienta nariz de lo que preparó Hana!

–N-No peleen. Pero dinos, ¿A que se debe esto? – Kagome quito con cuidado a Kaito ya que estaba encima de Inuyasha masacrando al pobre.

–¡Es cumpleaños de Kaito!

–¡¿Enserio?! – La miko soltó a su esposo a quien trataba de ayudar a levantarse y abrazó a la festejada. –Felicidades

–Si, gracias– Le devolvió el abrazo y se dispuso a comer igual que los demás. Hana no paraba de mirar a Izayoi, reconocía a esa niña...  
Miroku y Sango estaban de la misma manera, dudando de la niña... ¿Cómo era posible que ella haya regresado así nada más? Que incluso haya comprendido todo por lo que pasó, que se haya adaptado en unas cuantas horas a el cariño de Inuyasha y Kagome.  
"_No recuerdo nada. Fue como un dejavu, cómo si ya hubiese estado aquí hasta que encontré a Kaito-Oneechan, pero no recuerdo nada más, l-lo s-siento…"  
_Después de eso la chiquilla se hecho a llorar siendo consolada por sus padres, y ellos se veían tan felices, no podías hacer ningún comentario sobre Izayoi porque inmediatamente entraban a la defensiva.

–Kaito-Oneechan felicidades– Izayoi se acercó a abrazarla asiendo que Hana se pusiera celosa.

–Gracias– Se dio cuenta de la expresión de la castaña. –Verdad que la comida de Hana estuvo deliciosa– Sobó su estomago satisfecho.

–Si– Respondieron todos de la misma manera asiendo que la "Chef" Hiciera pose de orgullo

–Bueno, a mi no me gustó mucho– Voltearon a ver a la hija del hanyo.

–¡Entonces para que te la comes! – Gritó Hana parándose

–No tuve otra opción. No quería hacer que mamá cocinara, ella debe descansar por mi hermanita o hermanito– Sonrió y Kagome la abrazó. La mono-perro volvió a sentarse enojada. Era cumpleaños de su hermana y no sólo por que esa fastidiosa de Izayoi le dijera eso iba a irse, aunque tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo.

–Oye Kaito y ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿No debieron haber ido con ellos? – Preguntó inocente Inuyasha. La mencionada abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

–No tengo– Respondió secamente. –He terminado. Creo que es tiempo de regresar a la cabaña por qué está por anochecer– Se levantó y ella misma recogió todo yéndose rápidamente. Todos miraron a Hana, esta no hizo caso y siguió a su hermana.  
Cuando todo estaba completamente oscuro, Kaito no descansaba como los demás, ya que se encontraba afuera, con los brazos cruzados en una expresión molesta.

–¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Te enfermaras– Habló un hanyo a sus espaldas.

–Que te importa

–¿Estás molesta por qué hablé de tus padres? – La rubia no contestó e Inuyasha gruñó. –Ya vamos, lo siento– No recibió respuesta así que jaló a Kaito del brazo y la atrapó en un abrazo. –Como ya vives con nosotros, supongo que ahora seré tu nuevo padre– Kaito lo empujó cuando terminó de hablar.

–Perro idiota– Se fue no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza. –No te preocupes, nos iremos pronto…

Por la mañana Hana estaba jugando en la orilla del río. Sintió un aroma en especial y no hizo caso.

–Oye niña mono ¿Sabes donde está Izayoi? – Dijo una voz inocente y dulce.

–¿Eh? – Se giró desconcertada, no había entendido bien la pregunta. –¿Qué dices? Si tu eres Izayoi

–Pero la busco a ella– Sonrió inocentemente para después irse. ¿Quién demonios se buscaría así mismo? Cuando tuviera la oportunidad hablaría con Kagome.

OoOoOoO

En medio de todo el bosque seco y espinoso había un castillo. El joven que había salido del interior del ciempiés entró.

–¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? – Preguntó Aku apareciendo frente a él al instante en que entró.

–La chica mayor me atacó y creyó que me había matado

–¿Y? ¿Al menos tienes lo que me pertenece?

–No. Creo que en ese momento la niña más pequeña no lo llevaba. – Aku gruñó y empezó a caminar.

–No sé como esas mocosas lo consiguieron.

–Mi señor. ¿Y si robamos a la más pequeña? Su hermana la protege, así que si negociamos su vida por…

–¡El collar! – Interrumpió el "demonio". –Buena idea. Al menos me sirves de algo. –El otro asintió. –¡¿Y que esperas?! ¡Anda!

–Ella cree que estoy muerto, pero… yo tengo mi manera para que me la entregue voluntariamente…

OoOoOo

–Inuyasha, ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó Miroku

–¿Qué?

–¿No te parece extraño que Izayoi haya vuelto de la nada? – El hanyo no dijo nada. –Es más, ¿Cómo supo a donde regresar?

–Viene de una familia de poderosos youkais, igual que su abuelo. Así que uso su instinto.

–¿Y cómo? Ella no es un hanyo

–A-a… bueno… Lo importante es que ya está de vuelta con nosotros ¿No? Tu sólo quieres que reviva el dolor que sentí, pero como tu tienes a tus tres hijos junto a ti, no te quejas y no sufriste.

–Inuyasha. No me refiero…

–Apóyame. Cuando le explicamos que éramos sus padres ella seguramente se confundió mucho, ella no entendía lo que pasaba o por qué había sido alejada de nosotros, ni siquiera recuerda donde estuvo los últimos 6 años.

–Te comprendo, sé que duele aunque no lo he sentido. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado con ella.

–Es mi hija. No creo nada más por que si huela igual a mi o a Kagome ¿Cierto? ¿Y por qué? porque es mi hija. – Se fue molesto.  
Cuando a Sango intentó hablar con Kagome, ésta le dijo lo mismo. Ellos no podían oler lo que Inuyasha podía percibir, pero si podían ver el parecido entre los tres, a pesar de que no había mucho, ya que sólo tenía cabello y ojos iguales a los de Kagome. Seguramente la extrañaron tanto que no se dan cuenta, no se ponen a pensar de donde salió o porque regreso hasta ellos. Si en realidad ella era su hija. Miroku y Sango debían investigar su pasado, antes de que sus amigos se encariñaran más con ella…

Kagome y Hana estaban sentadas frente a la cabaña, la mayor acariciaba su vientre mientras la otra cantaba tranquilamente mientras veía a su hermana corretear y golpear a Inuyasha.

–¿Onee-chan?

–¿Hum?

–Cuando fui pequeña así estuve con mi mamita– Dijo al poner una manita en el bultito.

–Si. Todos estamos así con nuestra mamá.

–Pero yo no. Yo soy diferente, mamá y yo lo éramos.

–Te refieres a que eres mono-perro ¿No? – La otra negó con la cabeza.

–¡Mamá! – Gritó Izayoi y corrió a abrazarla, aplastando la mano de Hana, ésta la quitó molesta, pero la miko no se dio cuenta. –Me alegra volver con ustedes.

–A mi también me alegra que hayas regresado– Sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo…

* * *

_  
¡SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA!

(Pronto: ¡Una invitada especial!)  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles :3 (Quita guiones -) _Gracias._  
**KAITO**: h-t-tp:/w-ww.f-a-n-fi-cti-o-n.n-e-t/u/3-32-0-11-6/KaI-tO-sC-aR-LE-t_PF  
**ADDY LI**:h-t-tp:/w-ww.f-a-n-fi-cti-o-n.n-e-t/u/3-60-1-31-3/A-d-dy-L-i

Si te gustó, te agradecería tu opinión**  
**¡Aquí abajito! MUCHAS GRACIAS.

.

.


	9. El amor te ciega part2

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

SweetMegu presenta:  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap9: El amor te ciega part2*

Había pasado una semana. Hana e Izayoi seguían con su rivalidad aunque nadie se percataba de esto. La mono perro jugaba con la "niña perdida" sólo para no quedar mal con Onee-chan Kagome y el estúpido perro, era tan obvio que Izayoi lo hacía por la misma razón. Esa niña se traía algo con ella…  
Inuyasha olfateó el aire y caminó. Pero de repente un rostro familiar quedó frente a él.

–Que rápido llegaste– Dijo el hanyo

–Ya lo sé– Respondió Addy mientras halaba una de las orejas de Inuyasha y caminó hacía la cabaña donde todos le mostraban una enorme sonrisa. Izayoi jugaba tranquila pero cuando vio que la hanyo se acercaba, abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, se levantó y corrió asía el río ante la mirada curiosa de Hana.

–Tanto tiempo– La miko sonrió

–Sí, es que tuve que atender un par de asuntos– Le devolvió la sonrisa y acarició el vientre de Kagome. –¿Ha crecido bastante o tardé mucho? – Comenzaron a reír.

–¡Addy! Te tenemos una enorme sorpresa

–¿Si? ¿Cuál es?

–Espera un minuto

–¡Izayoi! ¡Izayoi! – Addy se sorprendió. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Cómo era posible que la niña… ¡La niña! ¡No! No podría ser, ella la vio muerta y… ¡No! De seguro es otra niña, porque ella, la rescató…

–¿Dónde está Izayoi? – Preguntó Kagome a Hana quien se acercaba e hizo que Addy saliera de sus pensamientos.

–No sé. Ella se fue corriendo de pronto

–¡Aquí está! – Gritó Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacía su esposa con la niña pelinegra en los brazos, al estar más cerca de la hanyo, bajó a Izayoi y la giró para que saludara a la mayor. Addy se temió lo peor.

–Hola linda– Se hincó hasta quedar a su altura y le puso su mano en forma de saludo.

–Hola– Izayoi baja la cara y colocó su mano encima de la de Addy

–Izayoi. No agaches la mirada ante tus mayores– Dijo Inuyasha

–L-lo siento…– Miró fijamente a Addy con una expresión de temor, que sólo ella había notado… Ahora su suposición era correcta.

–Y dime ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Un ciempiés o un ave te trajeron?– La niña se sorprendió.

–¡Addy! Eso no es gracioso, no nos hagas recordar lo del ave.

–Nadie– Dijo Izayoi y todos voltearon a verla. –Yo encontré a Kaito onee-chan y ella me trajo hasta aquí, pero mamá y papá dicen que perdí la memoria y por eso no recuerdo en donde estuve antes de regresar a… a… mi hogar…– Comenzó a llorar y Addy se levantó viendo las lágrimas de cocodrilo de la pequeña y a los "ciegos" que fueron a consolarla.  
Más tarde, después de cenar, todos los niños dormían tranquilamente.

–¿Qué les hace pensar que es su hija? – Preguntó Addy de la nada.

–Por favor no nos vengas con eso también, creí que nos entenderías así como Kaito lo hace– Kagome estaba a punto de llorar, le dolía que desconfiarán de su felicidad.

–Sólo te hice la pregunta, no me refiero a que ella no es Izayoi– Le explicaron las pocas referencias que tenían sobre ella y las características que tenían en común con la pequeña. La hanyo escuchó atentamente, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Ella había rescatado a aquella bebé hace 6 años, puede que en esos años, ella haya sido muy joven, una niña, pero lo que sí no podría olvidar era ese aroma, admitía que la niña olía igual a Inuyasha y Kagome, pero "Izayoi" estaba muerta en el castillo de Aku y esa niña la había visto una vez de forma hanyo, quizás por esto la reconoció y trató de ocultarse. Ya hablaría con ella.

Tal y como lo pensó. Fue directo a ella a la mañana siguiente. Izayoi y Hana jugaban cerca del río.

–Hana, ¿Podrías dejarnos solas?

–Claro– Sonrió y pasó a lado de la mayor, quién le devolvió la sonrisa y alborotó su cabello, pero la más pequeña agarró fuertemente su gorro para que no cayera y caminó asía la cabaña. Izayoi permaneció con al mirada gacha.

–¿Un ciempiés, un ave, un ogro o el oso? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime!

–Nadie

–Vamos, estás en confianza

–No

–¿Ya no te acuerdas… de la amable sirvienta? – Se voz cambió y la pequeña se giró para ver. Addy llevaba el cabello negro y su voz era diferente a pesar de que sus orbes dorados y su vestimenta era la misma. –Tu reacción me dice que sí.

–Aku-sama te encontrará y te matará

–¡Ahh! Creí que no sabías de qué hablaba

– Aku-sama te matará

–No lo hará si no le dices

–Le diré si no me dejas en paz

–Le diré a Kagome e Inuyasha– La niña se quedó callada. –Veo que te has encariñado con ellos verdad, no querrás perder a tus papitos adorados

–¡Calla! ¡Calla, calla, calla! – Se cubrió los oídos. Addy se acercó hasta ella, se hincó y tomó sus muñecas apartando sus manos de las orejas.

–Escúchame bien. Si Aku se entera de donde estoy, diré todo de ti. Aunque eso no me preocupa, de igual forma les diré lo que eres en realidad. Tú no eres Izayoi.

–¡Izayoi! ¡Hana! ¡Addy! – Se escuchó la voz de Kagome. La hanyo soltó a la niña y se encaminó de regreso a la cabaña, pero al estar un poco lejos de la menor habló.

–Tendré 16 años, pero no soy idiota.

–Y yo tendré 6, pero tampoco soy idiota– La mayor siguió su camino.  
En todo el día Addy mantenía vigilada a Izayoi, no confiaba en esa niña…

**…**

Una bala quedó clavada en el árbol que estaba justo a lado de Kaito, ésta rabió y comenzó a acercarse al lugar de donde había provenido el balazo, nadie la iba a atacar mientras entrenaba con su pistola. Pero un joven castaño apareció delante de ella detrás de los arbustos y Kaito por instinto lo apuntó con su pistola plateada.

–Lo siento.

–¡¿Con que tu fuiste el imbécil que me disparó?!

–Yo disparé, pero no asía ti. Estoy practicando con mi pistola ya que hace un par de meses me lastimé la mano y ahora que está mejor, no puedo controlar bien mi arma.

–Ah. Que mal por ti– Bajó su arma y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a casa.

–¿Eh? – Dijo nervioso. – No, no ¡Espera! – Kaito regresó la mirada hacía el joven. –¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–¿Para qué?

–¿N-no puedo saberlo?

–¡Pregunté para que!

–B-bueno, veo que tú también usas una pistola, así que quería que me enseñaras como manipularla de nuevo para que mi mano vuelva a acostumbrarse y tenga mi puntería como antes– Dijo sonrojado

–Mmmmm… Kaito

–Que lindo nombre; Kaito…

–Sí, sí, ¿Y tu nombre es…?

–¡Ah! Sa-Satoshi

–Que bien– Volvió a caminar

–¡Espera!

–¡¿Ahora qué?!

–¿No me enseñaras a usar el arma?

–Tú puedes sólo

–¡No! – Tomó la mano de la rubia.

–S-Suéltame– Jaló su brazo asiendo que la soltara. –Si tanto quieres que te ayude, ven mañana y déjame en paz. Que debo ir a casa. Tengo mucha hambre.

–¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Kaito-Senpai– Hizo una reverencia. Kaito tomó su cabeza y lo empujó asiendo que se enderezara. Entonces se marchó.

"Estúpido niño" Susurraba "Que quiere que le enseñe a usar una pistola. ¡Ja! Conmigo no será fácil, seré la maestra más dura que pueda existir. Se arrepentirá de que yo le enseñe a usar su estúpida y mugrosienta pistola. Y todavía me sale con que mi nombre… _Que lindo nombre…" _Resonó en su cabeza

–¡Aaaarrrrgggg! – Gruñó y golpeó un árbol dejando un hueco en él. –¡Estúpido niño! ¡Otra vez que vuelva a decirme eso le romperé su asquerosa boca!

Mientras tanto en la cabaña. Los niños dormían tranquilamente mientras los adultos terminaban de cenar.  
_"El collar… Debo encontrar el collar para Aku-sama…"_ Izayoi abrió los ojos y en su cuerpo aparecieron tatuajes de color violeta. Caminó cuidadosamente hasta el futón de Izayoi y con mucha delicadeza trató de meter su pequeña manita por el cuello de Hana y comenzó a jalar la cadena que traía colgada hasta que el colgante que traía saliera y pudiera admirarlo. Pero el colgante no era lo que estaba buscando, era una flor tejida en estambre. De repente una mano tomó su brazo, se sobresaltó y quiso gritar pero se controló y miró a la culpable. Hana se había despertado.

−¿Qué crees que haces?− Izayoi aventó su brazo para que la soltara. Se levantó y regresó a su futón.  
Hana se levantó, recogió un manta y fue hasta donde los adultos estaban.

−¿Qué estas haciendo despierta?− Dijo Kaito extendiendo sus brazos hacía su hermana menor.

−Es que no puedo dormir− Respondió con voz de puchero y se acurrucó en brazos de la rubia, quién la cubrió con la manta. Todos miraron la tierna escena.

−¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no han visto el cariño de hermanas?!− Habló molesta y después los ignoró acurrucando más a la menor. Entonces los demás se fueron a dormir, dejando a ambas.

_/Flash Back/_

−_Kaito- Oneechan− Una niña de 4 años caminó hasta su hermana_

−_¿Sí Hana?− Se giró con una gran sonrisa_

−_¿Por qué soy diferente?_

−_Hana, ya hemos hablado de esto_

−_Sí. Pero aún no lo entiendo. Nadie…Nadie me quiere…− Comenzó a sollozar y la rubia la abrazó meciéndola._

−_Yo te quiero, mamá y papá te quieren. Todos somos diferentes. _

−_Yo también los quiero, pero los demás no. Nunca quieren jugar conmigo y tú los rechazas por estar conmigo. Tampoco quieren a mamá._

−_Ignóralos. Nuestra familia es única y especial. Somos la familia mono-perro− Sonrió tratando de animar a su hermanita. Le quitó el gorro rosado que tenía la menor.− ¡Mira lo linda y especial que eres!− Señaló su reflejo en la pura y limpia agua de aquel río que estaba frente a ellas. _

−_Tu también lo eres Kaito. Muchas gracias− Se acurrucó felizmente. Y de repente comenzó a sentir gotas de agua cayendo sobre su cabeza y unas cuantas se escapaban hasta llegar a su brazo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana. Kaito lloraba. Nunca la había vuelto a ver llorar desde aquella…  
Hana abrió sus ojos de sorpresa y volteó a ver todo a su alrededor. Casas en llamas, gente tendida en el suelo, charcos de sangre, flechas, armas de todo tipo, sin dueños, y las que los tenían, estaban sin vida…_

−_Todo es por su culpa… ¡Tuya y de tu maldita madre!− Escuchó gritar a su "familia"_

_/End Flash Back/_

−¡Hana! ¡Hana!− Kaito movía a la pequeña, quien dormía pataleando y gruesas lágrimas dejaban rastro por sus mejillas.

−¡¿Eh?!− Abrió sus ojos sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente. Al ver a Kaito frente a ella, sus ojos se inundaron más y la abrazó, ignorando a los curiosos que veían la escena. –Nadie me quiere… Nadie…− Se aferró más a su hermana.

−Yo te quiero… Y nunca te abandonaré− La protegió entre sus brazos…  
Después de eso, Hana volvió a dormirse a pesar de que el sol estuviera en lo más alto.

−Mami− Dijo Izayoi. −¿Qué le pasa a Hana?

−Tuvo una pesadilla, pero no te preocupes, ella ya está mejor y cuando despierte comerá una rica sopa− Kagome sonrió y su hija también lo hizo, aunque en el fondo todos sabemos que lo hizo falsamente.

−Ma-mami− Izayoi miró a lo lejos a Addy quien peleaba con Inuyasha, la hanyo la miró fijamente y la niña sintió temor.

−¿Qué pasó?

−¿T-Tú me quieres?

−¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que te quiero− La abrazó y besó en la frente. La niña se quedó pensando y al ver que Addy le negó con la cabeza, ocultó su cara en el pecho de su madre.

**…**

Satoshi se encontraba sentado en una roca cuando algo calló a su cabeza para después caer en sus manos.

−¡Aaaah!− Gritó cayéndose para atrás cuando el objeto que le calló explotó.

−¡Hahahaha!− Se escuchaba entre las copas de los árboles.

−¿Quién eres?− Satoshi se levantó quitando las serpentinas de su cara. De la nada fue derivado por la espalda. Una chica rubia se encontraba en su espalda.

−100 flexiones ¡Ahora!

−¡¿Qué?!

−¡DIJE AHORA!− Kaito le apuntó a la cabeza con su pistola y el chico no tuvo más remedio que hacerlas

−E-estoo… no va aaaa ayudarme enn nada…

−¡JO! ¿Acaso creías que sería fácil? ¡Hay que poner en forma tu debilucho cuerpo!

−¡No soy ningún debilucho!− Kaito se levantó de él y lo levantó de la camisa mandándolo a volar, pero éste pudo ponerse de pié al aterrizar. El joven entendió y lanzó "puñetazos" asía ella, quien los esquivaba, uno tras otro, bostezando cada vez que Satoshi fallaba.

−Eres patético− Kaito empezó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña. Sólo vino a perder su tiempo…

[1 mes después]  
Kagome ya tenía 5 meses de embarazo, y cuando tuviera a su bebé entre sus brazos su felicidad estaría completa. Tener un esposo magnifico que la protegía y amaba, una familia especial y amigable y ahora a su hija, a quien tanto había llorado por su ausencia durante 6 años.  
Addy siempre venía a visitarlos, ya que no confiaba en Izayoi. Esa niña podía revelar su paradero y los sirvientes de Aku vendrían y lastimarían a todos, y su preocupación mayor era Kagome, en primer lugar por su estado y en segundo, ya se había encariñado con la niña…

**…**

Kaito había terminado de entrenar con Satoshi, después de todo le dio otra oportunidad para que le enseñara a manipular la pistola. Por una extraña razón había dejado de ser cruel con él, no tanto, pero sí. _"Enamorada"_ fue la única palabra que pudo resonar en su mente. "¡NO! Enamorarse es para débiles, para idiotas enfermos de la mente. Yo estoy consiente de mis actos, no ando actuando sin pensar y veo los defectos de él, obviamente yo, yo soy perfecta y la más poderosa hanyo. No puedo estar con un don nadie como Satoshi"

A la mañana siguiente. La mono-perro había ido devuelta a entrenar con Satoshi. Después de estar horas practicando, el joven pelinegro se animó a expresar sus sentimientos.

−Kaito-senpai

−¿Um?

−Me gustas− La rubia quedó tan impactada que si hubiese estado bebiendo agua de seguro que se la escupía en la cara, y de hecho hubiese querido escupirle.

−¡IDIOTA! ¡Eso es cosa de niños pequeños! ¡Madura ya!

−No lo es. Es la verdad…− Se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió hasta Kaito, la tomó de los brazos y la levantó, por una extraña razón no opuso resistencia, él se había vuelto bastante fuerte, pero ¡No más fuerte que ella!

−¡SUÉLTAME!− Antes de que la rubia hiciera algo en contra suya. La arrimó más a él y la besó, fugazmente, pero lo hizo. La mono-perro estaba impactada y sumisa, no sabía que hacer, todo se había movido dentro de ella, incluso su conciencia y orgullo…

−Vámonos. Huyamos juntos. Kaito, yo realmente te necesito. Por favor… Me gustas mucho, quiero estar junto a ti por siempre− Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción que sentía y al ver a la chica frente a él con un leve sonrojo y tranquila. Le robó otro beso. Kaito asintió con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Satoshi tomó su mano y ambos caminaron dentro del bosque.  
Ella nunca había comentado con quién vivía así que por eso él no se preocupó por ir a traer a Hana… Aún así, sé que seguirán siendo felices…

Todos son felices. Inuyasha y su familia, Kaito había dejado de ser ruda. Felicidad, felicidad…

"Happy END"

.

.

.

* * *

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA! U.U es oficial que mi computadora me odia, en fin, espero y les guste este cap. Si las enredé ya saben que pueden mandarme sus dudas y con gusto se las respondo :DD ¡**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!** Y no se olviden de dejar uno aquí abajito por favor ^^ Gracias.

PD: ¡Scarlet! No me mates D: Ya sé que no eres así, pero, así es mi imaginación, que le vamos a hacer XD

Seguramente nos vemos el sábado o a lo mucho la próxima semana. [Trabajando en el siguiente cap]


	10. Trampa

_¡ADVERTENCIA!  
Debido a la personalidad de un personaje,  
éste y los próximos capítulos CONTENDRÁN palabras  
altisonantes que pueden ser ofensivas para cierto público.  
Les pido una enorme disculpa si no les agrada  
o los ofende._

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

SweetMegu presenta  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap10: Trampa*

"Happy END"  
No. Esto… esto apenas comienza…

**…**

−¡Hana!− Gritó Kagome asustada y desesperada viendo como la pequeña niña era perseguida por un enorme ogro, ella no podía ayudarla, por más que quería no podía arriesgar la vida de su bebé. Sango, Kaede y Shippo luchaban contra él. Inuyasha y Miroku habían ido a ayudar a las personas de la aldea la cual estaba incendiándose, por otro lado, el paradero de Addy y Kaito era desconocido.

−¡Regrésame el collar!− Exclamó el ogro antes de arrojar una gran piedra hacía Hana, quién logró esquivarla. De pronto los ojos carmín de la bestia verde se fijaron en Izayoi. Ahora fue a perseguirla a ella. Kagome se dio cuenta de esto y corrió a salvar a su hija, la niña solo estaba quieta, viendo atemorizada como sería atacada por el ogro. La miko corrió lo más deprisa que pudo y jaló del brazo a su hija llevándola entre el bosque para ver si así podía perder al monstruo. Éste no se detenía ya que iba empujando y derribando los árboles que se le atravesaban.

−¡Kagome!− Hana corrió detrás de la bestia mientras Sango y los demás recuperaban el aliento. −¡Regresa aquí! ¡Me quieres a mí! ¡Déjala en paz!− Las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas y sus gritos se entrecortaban. Ella no deseaba que Kagome ni su bebé fueran lastimados. El ogro no obedecía a los gritos desesperados de la castaña.  
Kagome ya estaba bastante cansada y tropezó con una roca, logrando sostener a Izayoi y acercarla a su pecho, notando que la niña se había desmayado. Este si era el fin, sus piernas estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera podía pararse, rezaba por que su esposo Inuyasha viniera a rescatarla, tal y como siempre lo ha hecho… Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos chocolate. El ogro de piel verdosa se acercaba cada vez más a ellas…

−¡DÉJALAS!− Hana brincó sobre su espalda y con un hueso de demonio afilado y convertido en cuchillo comenzó a apuñalarlo, llenándose de un líquido verde que al parecer era su sangre. Los ojos miel de la niña ahora eran rojizos y de sus manos, largas uñas, las cuales usaba para enterrarlas en la piel del ogro y desgarrar pedazos de ésta. La bestia se hartó de la niña estorbosa y la arrojó fuertemente hacía un árbol, para después dirigirse asía Kagome.  
Hana ya no podía… A veces se maldecía por ser tan pequeña y no tener un arma de verdad con la cual poder defender a las personas que quería. Comenzó a llorar. Y antes de perder la conciencia se levantó al recordar a sus fallecidos padres. "No volveré a perder lo que amo…" Dijo Hana y eso bastó para llamar la atención del ogro y que éste le diera la espalda a la miko para encargarse la mocosa…  
[Un ave de fuego sobre volaba el área]  
El ogro tomó a Hana por el cuello con tan solo dos dedos al ser ésta tan pequeña. Ella pataleaba en falso y trataba de gritar por ayuda o al menos safarse de esa manera, cosa que no logró… El aire se agotaba. Se ahogaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su cuerpo dejaba de moverse, mientras que la bestia reía por el dolor de la niña.

−Serás una deliciosa fuente de poder− Dijo y abrió su boca y de ella un demonio azul con grandes uñas salió como si fuese su lengua, éste demonio se estiró hasta llegar a Hana y sostenerla en sus brazos ya que el ogro la había soltado. La "lengua" del ogro sacó de su boca grandes y afilados colmillos que anhelaban poder.

−¡HANA!− Kagome gritó tan fuerte al ver gotas de sangre volar. El eco de su grito resonó haciendo que las aves resguardadas en las copas de los árboles salieran volando. Inuyasha a lo lejos puedo escuchar algo tan minúsculo aunque tenía un problema más grande, apagar y rescatar a los aldeanos del incendio.  
De repente una brillante luz violeta se hizo presente.  
Addy iba tranquila hacía la cabaña de Inuyasha pero al ver el gran destello a lo lejos, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y corrió hasta aquel lugar. Algo andaba mal…

Aquel destello había sido visto hasta la aldea. Inuyasha sintió algo romperse. La esencia de Hana… Corrió tan rápido como pudo…

"_Hana" _Pensó Kaito. "Ha-Hana…" Esta vez las palabras brotaron de sus labios. Satoshi se sorprendió y se giro bruscamente a verla. Kaito arrojó la mano de Satoshi mientras que éste permanecía confundido. La mono-perro tenía los ojos hundidos en la oscuridad, la cual se había apoderado de su cuerpo, asiendo que el brillo y el color azul de sus ojos desapareciera.

−Kaito mi amor… ¿Quién es Hana?− Se acercó a ella y trató de besarla, pero la rubia colocó su mano en la boca del castaño y enterró sus uñas en la mejilla y comisuras del chico. Éste no dejó que le siguiera haciendo daño y se separó rápidamente de ella, al hacerlo puedo ver como el azul de sus orbes regresaba, pero esta vez su mirada tenía rabia, tanta como le era posible…

−Nunca… ¡NUNCA VUEVAS A TOCARME PEDAZO DE MIERDA!− Sacó su pistola y a los dos segundos de sacarla no dudó en dispararle. Causándole una herida en el vientre...

Inuyasha y Addy cada vez que se acercaban más a aquella brillante luz, lastimaban sus ojos asiendo que se cubrieran pero también sintiendo una presencia, tan inocente y pequeña desaparecer poco a poco…

Kaito se abalanzó sobre aquel extraño chico, desgarrando su pecho sin piedad alguna. Pero al dejar de escuchar sus dolorosos gritos se detuvo. "¡¿Un muñeco?!" Pensó con los ojos completamente abiertos y recoger esa "piel" por los hombros. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y trató de levantarse y atacar pero fue demasiado tarde, había sido golpeada y arrojada contra los árboles. El chico se acercó lentamente hasta ella. La mono-perro era demasiado orgullosa como para rendirse ahí mismo. Limpió la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios y se puso de pie dispuesta a atacar. Su expresión cambio al ver al joven que había cambiado de apariencia.

−¡SAI!− Gritó. –¡Con que eras tú perro mal nacido! ¡Ahora con más razón tengo que asesinarte!− Corrió rápidamente hasta él, lanzando puñetazos que logró esquivar, pero Kaito era más rápida y pudo golpearlo un par de veces antes de tomar sus largos cabellos negros y arrojarlo contra un árbol sin soltarlo. −¡MUERETE asqueroso idiota!

−Agg… M-Mejor acércate a mis labios…− Habló seductoramente a pesar del dolor y trató de acercarse a los labios de la otra.

−¡Primero métete un palo! – Esta vez enterró sus uñas en el estomago de "Satoshi" quien gritó de dolor. Kaito las movió en el interior del chico quien gritó más y miró a Kaito con ojos de suplica. −¿Te duele? ¡Que bueno! ¡Esto es lo que la escoria como tú debe recibir! ¡Te odio! ¡Lárgate al infierno! ¡PÚDRETE!− Desgarró su interior. Le encantaba escuchar que sus suspiros y gritos pidieran ayuda, pidiera que lo soltara sin ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra. −¡Esto es por Hana! ¡Maldito de mierda! – Le gritó y enterró las uñas de su otra mano en la frente del ahora pelinegro. Más sangre brotó haciendo que su cara y ropa fuera salpicada. También se abrió paso con sus uñas. Sus gritos llenaban de satisfacción los oídos de Kaito. −¡Anda! ¡Suplica que te deje!

−P-por… fa-f-favor…− Sus palabras se entrecortaban del dolor.

−¡Ja! ¡Me das tanta lastima! ¡No cabe duda que eres un Marica!− Lo arrojó al piso. –Sí de niña no pude asesinarte. Ahora que puedo no perderé la oportunidad…− Sacó nuevamente su pistola y comenzó a dispararle al cuerpo ya casi sin vida. Una y otra vez mientras la sonrisa de Kaito era complacida por la venganza. Venganza que esperó por tantos años…

Mientras tanto; La luz ya se había desvanecido y al instante que lo hizo, volvió a estallar nuevamente, esta vez yendo más lejos y su duración fue de unos segundos.  
Kaito cambió su expresión cuando sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Algún presentimiento de que algo estaba mal, algo relacionado con su hermana. No dudó en irse y se apresuró entre los árboles hasta llegar a donde estaba la cabaña. No había nadie… Entonces siguió los árboles caídos y el rastro de olor…

Al llegar pudo notar cenizas y gotas de sangre por el suelo. Su mirada se posó en un pequeño cuchillo el cual reconocía perfectamente. Su padre se lo había fabricado a Hana… Siguió caminando más y debajo de un gran árbol estaban todos, todos menos Hana…

−¡Mi hermana! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!− Gritó desesperada. Todos la voltearon a verla con expresión de tristeza. −¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!− Repitió acercándose furiosa.

−Ella… Ella… posiblemente murió…

−¡¿QUÉ?!

−¡Dije posiblemente! ¡Tranquila!− Dijo Inuyasha levantándose y dejando ver a Kagome e Izayoi desmayadas siendo atendidas por Kaede.

−¡Maldita sea!− Se dirigió asía un árbol y lo sujetó con tanta fuerza y rabia tratándolo de arrancarlo con sus propias manos. La mitad de las raíces habían sido arrancadas y la rubia sintió sus piernas fallar dejándola caer. Se escuchaban sollozos así que Inuyasha se acercó.

−Kaito, por favor tranquilízate. Hana seguramente esté bien.

−¡¿Así?! ¡¿Y cómo lo sabes?!− Gritó hincada sin darle la cara.

−Su cuerpo no está. Y si el mismo rayo de luz la rescató como lo hizo con Izayoi.− Al escuchar esto, Kaito se levantó y empujó a Inuyasha quitándolo de su camino y se acercó a Addy

−¡Tú la rescataste de niña!− Señaló a una inconsciente Izayoi.−¡¿Lo hiciste ahora con Hana?!− Tomó a la hanyo por los hombros rogando un sí de respuesta.

−Me temo que no…− Respondió con tanta tristeza. Kaito la soltó impactada bajando sus brazos lentamente para después comenzar a gritar hacía el cielo agarrando su cabeza.

−¡Kaito cállate y escucha porfavor…!− El hanyo trató de calmarla

−¡CÁLLATE TÚ! ¡No sientes mi dolor por que no es tu hermana ni tu hija la que "murió"!− Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas pero se negaba a llorar. _Kaito nunca llora. Kaito nunca es débil_… −¡Por mí se hubiera muerto esa mocosa idiota buena para na…!− Fue callada por una bofetada que Inuyasha le propinó. −¡MIERDA!− Kaito lanzó un puñetazo al hanyo que lo mandó a volar. –¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarme perro asqueroso!− Rápidamente se lanzó sobre él en el piso y lo tomó por el cuello de su traje con su puño alzado a punto de golpearle.

−¡Basta! ¡Ahora no pelees por que Inuyasha no tuvo nada que ver!− Las palabras de Addy distrajeron a la rubia, quien fue derribada por el mitad perro quedando debajo de él.

−¡Claro que la tiene! ¡El debería estar aquí, protegiendo a todos! ¡No por eso es la bestia más poderosa!− Luchaba para ser liberada y sólo consiguió patear al otro para quitárselo de encima.

−Protegió a los aldeanos…− Kaito se quedó callada…  
Addy logró tranquilizar un poco a la mono-perro de regreso a casa, en donde Kaede curó a todos.

Por la noche todos trataron de descansar y así recobrar fuerzas para ir en busca de Hana. Kaito también había sido cegada creyendo que su hermana seguía viva. La rubia no podía dormir, no sí no sabía donde estaba la pequeña.

−Descansa. Lo necesitas− Miró debajo de ella. Addy.

−No quiero− Saltó de la rama del árbol donde estaba sentada.

−Veo que éstas de mí lado…− La otra no respondió. –Tienes que saber algo sobre Izayoi

−Esa mocosa idiota no me importa− Le dio la espalda a la peliplateada

−Ella no es Izayoi− Addy ignoró las palabras de Kaito quien se giró a verle sorprendida…

**…**

−Miki− La nombrada se giró a ver a su amiga, la cual hace 6 años se había convertido en su hermana. –Ya ven dentro de la casa, abuelo nos preparó una rica sopa−

−Ya voy Hikari− Miki sonrió y se levantó yendo asía una niña de cabello castaño, en sus manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores. –Hikari…

−¿Sí?− Respondió comenzando a caminar

−¿Antes de dormir puedo cepillar tu cabello?

−Sí. Pero si tú me dejas trenzar el tuyo

−¡Aaaah! No es justo, cada vez que lo haces terminas enredando las trenzas en mis orejitas− La niña de cabello negro cubrió sus pequeñas orejas de perro del mismo color que su cabello.

−Ahora no lo haré. Vayamos pronto a cenar− Hikari tomó la mano de la más pequeña y comenzaron a correr asía la cabaña. Miki antes de entrar a su hogar miró hacía el cielo, mirando la luna con sus grandes ojos color chocolate… "La luna es tan bonita" Dijo casi en un susurro para después sonreír y entrar…

* * *

Konnichiwa-Deshi~! :3  
-_-U saben me he dado cuenta de que siempre comen sopa XD y que debo dejar de ver gore ^^U  
*w* Emocionada mil! Mi inspiración regresó y está contribuyendo mucho. Llevo dos capítulos adelantados de éste fic y un nuevo fic –Que no es de Inu− saliendo del horno, también estoy pensando en hacer uno nuevo de Kagome e Inu, oo… de Sessh y Rin *w*  
¡DISFRUTEN MUCHO! :D ¡GRACIAS!

OoOoO

_INVITADAS_: [Pronto más :)]  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles y por sus FANFIC´S, búsquenlas como:  
***KAITO: **KaItOsCaRLEt_PF  
***ADDY LI: **AddyLi**  
**_** Gracias.**_

oOoOo

**¡Participa en el fic!** Sólo deja un review o PM con tus datos que son: Nombre, edad, especie, apariencia, vestimenta, poderes o armas –o los dos−, como te gustaría contribuir en la historia y como te gustaría aparecer y por último; Buen o Mal   
¡PARTICIPA YA!  
Megu anda de buenas y con MUCHA inspiración *w*  
ByeBye-Deshi~


	11. Nuevas complicaciones

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

SweetMegu presenta:  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap 11: Nuevas complicaciones

Izayoi estaba jugando cerca del río. Hace rato que Addy y Kaito hablaban con sus padres. Ella sabía que había hecho daño…

−Izayoi…− Una voz lastimada pronunció su nombre. La niña se giró a verla. Su "madre" lloraba, había estado creyendo que su hija había vuelto por fin a casa, pero todo había sido una cruel artimaña de la niña.

−Ma…Mamá…

−¡Calla! ¡Ella no es tu madre!− Gritó Inuyasha igual de destrozado

−Pero...− No terminó de hablar ya que se asustó en cuanto vio a Addy acercarse a ella

−¡Escúchame mocosa!− La tomó de los hombros y cada vez que hablaba la sacudía ligeramente. −Tu tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha ocurrido, por eso morirás. No eres más que simple escoria.

−N-¡No!− Sus "padres", Kaito, Addy, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo y Kirara la habían acorralado, todos le apuntaban con flechas, pistolas, espadas, con sus propios poderes. Ya no había escapatoria… Pero de repente una persona salió del río y jaló a Izayoi dentro de el.

−Me mataste, ahora te mataré también− Hana la arrastró hasta el fondo. La falsa niña pataleaba por salir del agua pero comenzó a llorar cuando vio a Aku desmayado cayendo hacía el fondo de aquel río, completamente herido, desangrando…..

−¡NO!− Gritó Izayoi levantándose exaltada del futón

−¡¿Qué ocurrió hija?!− Kagome se acercó a ella. Se sentía rara, aún era joven y llamar hija a alguien que casi podría ser su hermana, era bastante raro.

−N-Nada, una pesadilla nada más "mami"− Se abrazó a la chica pelinegra.

−Tranquila, ya pasó− Addy y Kaito veían la escena con tal repugnancia por así decirlo. Cómo era posible que Kagome no se diera cuenta que ella y la niña no tenían nada en común. Kaito gruñó y trató de dirigirse hacía ella, pero fue detenida por la hanyo.

−¡¿Ahora qué?!− Soltó Kaito ya harta de estar esperando el momento indicado. Ya quería tomar a esa chiquilla maldita por el cuello y desgarrárselo mientras escuchaba como suplicaba por su vida.

/_Flash Back/_

−_¿Así que ese tal Aku te busca para que le digas el paradero de la verdadera Izayoi?− Hace rato que Kaito y Addy hablaban._

−_Posiblemente. Pero lo que en realidad quiere es su poder, aunque no sé porqué_

−_¡Maldito! ¡¿Entonces para que mierda nos persigue a Hana y a mí?! Por fin entendí por que siempre había bestias atacándonos_

−_Tampoco lo sé. Pero cuando trabajaba para él siempre hablaba acerca del __"Renacer"__ y para eso necesitaba un collar, algo así_

−_¡¿Cómo sabe que lo tenemos?!_

−_¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces es verdad?_

−_Sí. Pero yo no tengo idea como lo consiguieron mis padres…_

_/End Flash Back/_

−Primero debemos hacerle una pequeña entrevista…− Dijo al ver que la niña se dirigía a recoger la fruta caída de un gran árbol. Ambas caminaron hacía ella.

−¡Maldita mocosa de…!− La boca de la mono-perro fue tapada.

−¿Aku?− La hanyo sólo se limitó a decir

−¡¿Qué con Aku-sama?!

−Traidora

−¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna traidora! ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué me hablas!

−¿Y Hana?

−¡No sé! ¡Si lo supiera ya se lo habría dicho a mis papás o a Kaito-oneechan!

−¡No vuelvas a llamarme onee-chan!− Se quitó la mano de Addy y trató de atacarla pero la hanyo volvió a detenerla. Kaito quería estrangular ahí mismo a la niña, como osaba llamarla "hermana" cuando sabía bien lo que le había hecho a su pobre e indefensa Hana. Ni siquiera por agradecimiento por salvarla. Kaito merece un mayor respeto. Kaito merece el SAMA de sufijo, imponer autoridad era su mayor fuerte.

−¿Y Hana?− Volvió a repetir

−¡NO LO SÉ!

−¿Aku?− Trataba de jugar con la niña. Su mente se confundiría y diría todo solo para detener la "tortura"

−¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Y a mi también!− Intentó marcharse pero Kaito la tomó por el brazo y enterró levemente sus largas uñas. Los ojos miel de Izayoi se inundaron de lágrimas.

−Tú no te vas hasta que yo lo diga− La menor no respondió

−Tú le dijiste a Aku que yo me encontraba aquí− Los ojos de Addy se posaron fijamente en la niña

−N-¡No es verdad!

−¡Ah…! ¡Entonces que raro que nos hayan descubierto y nos separaran para atacar a los más débiles.

−Yo… yo no haría eso. No quería que mi mamá… bueno, Kagome saliera lastimada

−Si no quieres que lastimen a Kagome ¡Lárgate entonces!− Kaito soltó a Izayoi y al hacerlo ella calló al suelo queriendo llorar pero sí decía lo que ellas le hacían se metería en más problemas…

−¡No quiero irme! ¡La quiero mucho!

−Sí la quieres tanto tienes que decirnos que pasó. Esto es por el bien de todos− Addy levantó a la niña.

−El ave…− Dijo con la mirada gacha

−¿Quién?− La hanyo conocía a todos los aliados de Aku al fingir lealtad por él.

−Sai…− Kaito abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Ese nombre le traía tanto odio. ¡Sucias! ¡Sucias trampas!

−¡Mentirosa! ¡Yo lo asesiné!− Izayoi negó con la cabeza y Kaito gruño.−¡¿Dónde está ese maldito animal?!

−No sé…

−¡JODER! ¡Pagará! ¡Pagará una vez por todas! ¡Lo buscaré y esta vez me aseguraré de que esté muerto de verdad!− Comenzó a caminar hacía el bosque. No le importaba tener equipamiento o aliados, mientras matará a Sai y averiguara que pasó con Hana, todo lo que necesitaba eran sus armas.

−¡Kaito! ¡Espera!− Los gritos de la hanyo no surtieron efecto en Kaito.

/_Flash Back/_

_Kaito jugaba con los demás niños monos._

−_¿Puedo jugar?− Una pequeña Hana habló con una enorme sonrisa_

−_¡NO! ¡No tú no eres un youkai mono!− Respondió un niño pelinegro. −¡Mejor lárgate con tu madre estúpida mocosa deforme y rara!− El niño le arrojó a la cabeza la pelota que tenía en las manos, asiendo que una niña de cuatro años callera al suelo llorando._

−_¡Estúpido tú! ¡NUNCA vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermana!− Kaito tomó por los hombros al niño y lo empujó, después se dirigió a donde su hermana y la consoló limpiando su ropa y sus brazos y piernas que habían quedado llenas de polvo. –Menos mal que no te raspaste− Sonrió confortando a la menor._

−_¡Kaito! ¡No la toques! Tu eres una niña muy linda como para juntarte con una "deforme"_

−_¡Cállate Sai! Yo también soy una "deforme" porque mis padres son diferentes y son MIS padres al igual que los de Hana_

−_Tu eres diferente_

−_¡Todos lo somos! ¡Así que no vuelvas a decirle nada o me las pagarás!_

−_¿A sí? ¿Qué harás?− A Kaito no le gusta que la reten. Se abalanzó sobre Sai y comenzó a rasguñarlo y jalar de sus cabellos tan duro como podía. Su mirada tierna y sonrisa dulce se vio opacada por una mirada llena de odio y colmillos que amenazaban. Nunca se le había visto así…  
Una señora la quitó de encima del niño._

−_¡Lárgate de aquí mocosa busca pleitos!_

−_¡Usted cállese VIEJA GORDA Y ARRUGADA!− La señora hizo un suspiro dramático y no le dijo nada a Kaito, quien tomó la mano de su hermanita y juntas fueron a casa…_

_/End Flash Back/_

−Así que por eso lo odias…− Addy había alcanzado a Kaito y juntas trataron de hallar una pista

−¡SÍ! Ahora ya veo por qué me dijo que se llamaba Satoshi y todas, todas esas mentiras

−¿Le creíste?−La hanyo sonrió de lado, entre divertida y sorprendida. Las mejillas de Kaito se sonrosaron pero muy pronto desapareció.

−¡Claro que no! Él hizo algo indebido y me hechizó, ¡Que podía hacer yo en ese estado!

−Espera… Dijiste que te engañó− La otra asintió. –Así que, fue él, el que tendió toda esta trampa y no Izayoi

−¡Ella no me importa! ¡Cuando regrese la mataré!

−Si lo haces destrozaras a Inuyasha y Kagome, espera a que ellos se den cuenta.

−¡No lo harán! ¡Su amor los ciega! ¡Incluso parecen topos! ¡No, mucho más que eso!

−¡Basta! Nos estamos desviando de nuestro objetivo. ¿Y bueno? ¿Dónde fue que encontraste a Izayoi?

−Umm… − Olfateó el aire. –Por aquí− Se adelantó siendo seguida por la hanyo. El castillo de Aku no estaba en un solo lugar ya que ella conocía su ubicación seguramente la cambió y como se encariñó con la falsa Izayoi quizá no quería que caminara y fuera atacada dejándola cerca de su destino…  
Después de caminar por tantas horas por fin llegaron hasta una parte del bosque; árboles secos, ramas tiradas y rotas por todas partes, ningún animal podía ser visto, el suelo parecía un desierto. Addy ya lo conocía pues cada vez que el castillo de Aku se presentaba, todo lo vivo moría y se secaba, ahora solo faltaba encontrarlo…

…

Nuevamente aquella ave de fuego atacó otra aldea. Inuyasha fue a ayudar solo pues le pidió a Miroku que protegiera a todos en la cabaña si es que esto era otra trampa del fénix, el cual huyó al instante en que Inuyasha empuñó su espada contra él. Después de apagar algunos incendios, las casas estaban destrozadas, las personas se ayudaban unas a otras y rescataban lo que aún seguía en buen estado. El agudo oído del hanyo pudo escuchar un leve pedido de ayuda, siguió la voz que era tan fina que ninguna persona se percataba de ello…

…

Después de caminar por un rato más. Árboles secos unos unidos a otros cubiertos de espinas formaban una especie de barrera.

−Lo encontramos− Habló Kaito sacando su pistola. –Destruiré esto y mataré a ese tal Aku si es que raptó a mi hermana.

−¡No Kaito! Espera− Bajó la mano de la nombrada y miró por un hueco que las espinas y ramas hacían. Guardias. Guardias con armaduras color negro y grandes espadas recargadas en sus hombros. –Es peligroso− Kaito se acercó y también miró.

−Puedo acabar con todos ellos

−Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no son los únicos guardias− La rubia se quedó callada. –Necesitaremos ayu…− Ambas fueron amordazadas por dos chicos rubios de la misma apariencia. Por más que trataron de luchar, el aroma de los pañuelos en su nariz las hacían más débiles…

…

Inuyasha se acercó hasta una casa completamente destrozada, levantó un par de tablas que estaban recargadas en un trozo de pared que había quedado, al hacerlo, encontró a dos niñas, una de ellas sostenía en brazos a la otra. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver que la niña desmayada tenía pequeñas orejas de perro, mientras la mayor lloraba y por su rostro cubierto de polvo escurrían lágrimas y después se formó una sonrisa y se desmayó siendo sostenida por el hanyo. Ella esperaba a que la encontraran para poder descansar y recuperar su fuerza…

* * *

**Konnichiwa-Deshi! **

_INVITADAS_: [Pronto más]  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles y por sus FANFIC´S, búsquenlas como:  
***KAITO: **KaItOsCaRLEt_PF  
***ADDY LI: **AddyLi**  
**_** Gracias.**_

oOoOo

**¡Participa en el fic!** Sólo deja un review o PM con tus datos que son: Nombre, edad, especie, apariencia, vestimenta, poderes o armas –o los dos−, como te gustaría contribuir en la historia y como te gustaría aparecer y por último; Buena(o) o Mala(o) –El tonto arroba no apareció XD−  
**¡PARTICIPA YA!  
TODOS LOS MISTERIOS Y EL FINAL ESTÁN MUY CERCA.  
**[PD: Pronto dos nuevos fic´s de Inuyasha]

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Orejitas de perro part1

_INVITADAS_:  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles y por sus FANFIC´S, búsquenlas como:  
***KAITO: **KaItOsCaRLEt_PF  
***ADDY: **AddyLi  
***HIKARI: **Popy16**  
**_**Gracias.**_

=**INUYASHA no me pertenece= **

* * *

SweetMegu presenta;  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap12: Orejitas de perro part1

_Inuyasha se acercó hasta una casa completamente destrozada, levantó un par de tablas que estaban recargadas en un trozo de pared que había quedado, al hacerlo, encontró a dos niñas, una de ellas sostenía en brazos a la otra…_

**…**

La niña mayor abría sus ojos lentamente, le pesaban de tanto llorar pero de igual manera por lo débil que se encontraba… "¿Miki?" Susurró antes de parpadear un par de veces y ver clara la figura de la nombrada. La niña castaña estaba hincada a su lado con una expresión de preocupación.

−D-¿Dónde estamos?− Preguntó Hikari. Miki negó con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y vio muchos futones y _quinqués*_ en las esquinas y centro de la habitación. Seguramente alguien vivía ahí. −¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?

−Unos pocos minutos antes de ti. Me asusté mucho _onee-chan_

−Lo sé…− Su vista se dirigió hacía la puerta. Se levantó y tomó un quinqué observándolo. –No es muy útil pero servirá. Quédate detrás de mí. –Colocó su brazo estirado frente al cuerpo de la menor indicándole permanecer detrás. Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta y se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Había una bestia de cabellos largos color plata sentado de espaldas hacía ellas. Hikari tragó saliva y corrió en dirección a él con un grito de guerra lanzó el quinqué a la enorme espalda de la bestia. −¡Vamos Miki!− Tomó la mano de la pequeña pero cuando la bestia se giró pudo notar que había más personas. "¡Demonios! ¡Debí haber traído más armas!" Pensó Hikari. La bestia solo se levantó sacudiendo su traje para quitarle los restos de vidrio que habían quedado. Las niñas corrieron pero fueron detenidas por los brazos de una mujer.

−Tranquilas− Ésta les sonrió para calmarlas un poco. –Se verá idiota y FEO pero no les hará nada.

−¡¿CÓMO QUE IDIOTA Y FEO?! ¡¿Qué te pasa Sango?!− Inuyasha enfureció y comenzó a hacer puchero, las niñas rieron al ver la expresión del hanyo, al hacer esto el se tranquilizó. Sango las tomó de la mano y las sentó frente a una pequeña mesa. Miroku y Shippo les colocaron en frente platos de comida.  
Ambas niñas solo se les quedaron viendo fijamente la comida, tenía pinta de ser deliciosa, ¡Demasiado! para ser exacta.

−Vamos. Están muy débiles y si no comen se enfermarán− Inuyasha se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa mirándolas fijamente también. La niña castaña se veía muy familiar, pero por otro lado Hikari también se le hacía familiar...  
La mayor hizo una reverencia y Miki también la hizo al ver a su hermana para después probar aquellos deliciosos alimentos.

Kagome había llegado de visitar a la partera junto a la anciana Kaede e Izayoi. Inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en Hikari, la más pequeña "desaparecía" en el perfil de su hermana.

−Las rescaté del incendio que provocó otra vez el fénix− Inuyasha habló al notar la curiosidad en los ojos chocolate.

−Pero está tan sucia…− La miko no resistió a sus instintos maternales y al ver que ya habían terminado de comer, tomó a Hikari de la mano y la llevó hasta el río. Antes de salir, le había pedido a Sango que le pidiera algunos kimonos a Rin.  
Kagome no había notado que Miki venía detrás de ellas e Izayoi que oculta entre los árboles las seguía muy de cerca.  
Mientras le ayudaba a Hikari a despojarse de aquellas sucias y destrozadas prendas platicó con ella, ganándose fácilmente su confianza. Lavó su cabello el cual también estaba sucio, lleno de polvo, cenizas y nudos. Un pequeño estornudo se escuchó a espaldas de Kagome.

−Hay Iza…− Se quedó muda al girar y perderse en los ojos chocolate de la niña que estaba detrás de ella… Su cabello era negro y la suciedad no se hacía tan visible a pesar de traerlo enmarañado, aunque lo que le llamó más la atención fueron las orejas de perro sobre su cabeza…

**…**

−¡Cómo osaron entrar aquí!− Gritó Aku arrojando un plato sobre la cabeza de uno de los chicos rubios quién desapareció, dejando al verdadero enfrentar sólo a su "Amo"

−No tengo idea mi señor…

−¡Destrúyelas!− Ordenó y ante esto el rubio asintió dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse. −¡NO! ¡Espera! Una de ellas tiene lo que yo necesito… ¡Amenázala! Yo necesito la ubicación del collar… ¡Lo necesito ahora!− Arrojó otro plato pero su sirviente logró esquivarlo y marcharse. _"El collar… Sólo de esa manera podré saber tu paradero mi amada Izayoi…"_

**…**

Kagome terminaba de cepillar el largo cabello de Hikari, mientras que Sango se ocupaba del de Miki.

−Nuestro abuelo falleció hace un mes...− La castaña agacho la mirada

−Lo siento tanto− Kagome escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la niña. −¿Han estado solas todo éste tiempo?− Ambas niñas asintieron.

−Aquella cabaña destrozada era nuestro hogar, pero abuelo murió a causa de una tos, él decía que no era nada, pero terminó siendo peor. Sabes Kagome onee-chan, abuelo no era en realidad nuestro abuelo, él me contó que me encontró afuera de su cabaña en una cestita y a Miki la encontramos en el bosque, ella estaba solita solo envuelta en una sabanita, llorando.

−Ah...¿Ah sí? ¿Cuantos años tienen?

−Yo tengo 7 y Miki tiene 6− Kagome se sorprendió. ¿Bosque? ¿Séis años? ¿Orejitas de perro? ¡No! Debía estar imaginando cosas...

−K-Kagome-onnechan...− Hikari se giró para verla cuando el paso del cepillo sobre su cabello había sido detenido. La nombrada estaba confundida, pero, ella ya tenía a su hija a su lado...¿Verdad...?

−Listo, quedaste muy hermosa− La miko sonrió despejando su mente al notar la mirada preocupada de Hikari. Detrás de esa cara polvorosa y llena de ceniza, había una piel tan fina y blanca que contrastaba con unos grandes y brillantes ojos … aunque ella no sabía las tantas lágrimas que inundaron esos ojos. Kagome terminó colocándole un hibisco de un rojo verdaderamente increíble atorándolo entre la trenza que formaba una diadema y que combinaba con el kimono que le había sido prestado.

−Gracias por ser tan buenos con nosotras

−No hay nada que agradecer. Para nosotros es un gusto tenerlas aquí− Hikari sonrió.

−Los aldeanos no nos dijeron nada sobre ella y sus familias− Inuyasha llegó corriendo rápidamente mientras que Miroku bajaba del lomo de Kirara al momento que aterrizó.

−¿Eh? N-no quiero ser mal educada pero nosotras no… − Hikari no terminó de hablar ya que todas las miradas fueron se dirigieron hacía los arbustos que se encontraban frente a la cabaña. De ellos salió Hachi corriendo desesperadamente provocando que tropezara pero lograra levantarse rápidamente.

−¡Hachi!− Gritó Miroku

−¡Las señoritas Addy y Kaito!...− Tampoco terminó de hablar pues había sido tomado por el cuello por un chico en gabardina que había salido de la nada.

−¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAITO?! ¡HABLEN! ¡O LE CORTO LA CABEZA AL MAPACHE!− Su brazo se enredó más en el cuello de Hachi levantándolo mientras él pataleaba por liberarse…

* * *

**Konnichiwa-deshi!  
Y**o ser una "niña feliz" *w* pero como dicen"Cuando sientas mariposas, ¡Ahogalas!" XD Hay es que! pfff! no puedo evitar quitar mi estúpida sonrisa del rostro! u/u En fin, a lo que vengo; Disculpen si tardé es que guardo los capitulos en la USB y pues se la llevó mi profe de Medios. ¡Pero aquí estoy actualizando! Y disculpen también sí no contesté algunos reviews :/ pero se los agradezco enormemente y me hace feliz saber que les gusta mi trabajo :D

****QUINQUÉ:** Es una lámpara que funcionaba con petróleo −Realmente no tengo idea de como explicarlo XD−

**oOoOo**

**¡PARTICIPA YA EN EL FIC!** Sólo deja un review o PM con tus datos**  
TODOS LOS MISTERIOS Y EL FINAL ESTÁN MUY CERCA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. A un paso de la verdad

_INVITADAS_:  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles y por sus FANFIC´S, búsquenlas como:  
***KAITO: **KaItOsCaRLEt_PF  
***ADDY: **AddyLi  
***Hikari: **Popy16  
_** Gracias.**_

**Disculpen por la tardanza, mi USB -Donde guardo los fics- No me será devuelta hasta mañana y tuve que rehacer el capitulo! u.u Pero por fin aquí está.**

=**INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu **presenta;  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap13: A un paso de la verdad

−_¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KAITO?! ¡HABLEN! ¡O LE CORTO LA CABEZA AL MAPACHE!− Su brazo se enredó más en el cuello de Hachi levantándolo mientras él pataleaba por liberarse…_

−¡Mateo-sama!− Hikari y Miki "escaparon" de los brazos protectores de Sango y Kagome y corrieron hasta él, quien soltó a Hachi y se hincó para quedar a la altura de las niñas. Mateo, como lo llamaron, colocó sus manos en las cabezas de ambas…

**…**

−¿Así que él las rescató?− Preguntó Sango

−Sí, después de que nuestro abuelo murió huimos de nuestra aldea por que todos trataban mal a Miki, cuando pasábamos por una cueva un enorme ogro nos atacó y Mateo-sama nos defendió y destruir al monstruo no fue difícil para él por que lo hizo en un dos por tres.

−Entonces quedamos muy agradecidas con él− Al terminar de hablar, Miki lo señaló. Aquel joven de gabardina, pantalón negro, camisa blanca y botas tipo militar, estaba sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados en una de las ramas de un árbol, mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando.

−¡Hey tú!− Gritó Inuyasha y el joven saltó rápidamente empuñando su espada dorada, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo contrarrestando el ataque del otro. En cuanto Kagome se acercó, el pelinegrodio un salto alejándose del hanyo y miro fijamente a la miko. Reconocía esas facciones de algún lado… −¡A donde crees que vas!− Inuyasha corrió en dirección a él.

−¡Inuyasha! ¡ABAJO!− El nombrado se estrelló en el suelo. El joven miró fijamente a la miko con sus orbes de color negro. Un negro que te hundía... Él había visto ese rostro en algún lado, y ese olor…  
Sé giró y a lo lejos podía ver a Miki conversar con la mujer de cabello castaño, observó la cabeza de la bestia en el suelo y volvió a mirar a la niña. Ignoró a toda esa gente y volvió a subir al árbol.

−¡¿Acaso no hablas?!− Inuyasha se levantó furioso y comenzó a gritar.

−Déjalo ya− Kagome tomó el brazo de su esposo y lo llevó hasta la cabaña  
Miroku cuidaba de un inconsciente Hachi el cual se había desmayado del susto.

−L-las.. s-señoritas…− El mapache trataba de hablar

−¿Quiénes?

−A-Addy y K-ka-i-to…− El monje abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

**…**

Mateo se acercó a Kagome.

−¿Y Hana?− Ella negó con la cabeza. −¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!− Se molestó tanto que arrojó su espada contra un árbol y este fue cortado.

−¡Ya sé donde están!− Miroku salió de la cabaña. Todos le prestaron atención. Los orbes dorados de "Izayoi" se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras del monje. Sí iban a donde él les indicaba… Aku los mataría…

**…**

Addy despertaba. Trató de tallarse los ojos pero algo la detuvo. Miró sus brazos y éstos se encontraban atados de la muñeca por gruesas cadenas al igual que sus pies. Desesperada por encontrar una salida, se levantó y comenzó a recorrer con la vista alguna salida, pero no la había…  
De repente una de las paredes se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellos rojizos. Addy abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

−¡Tú!− Gritó forcejeando con las cadenas para poder acercarse hasta él y así asesinarlo con sus propias manos. −¡Traidor!

−No. Todo lo hice para que estuvieras segura. No debiste de haber venido…− El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y la pared volvió a reconstruirse sin ninguna marca de alguna puerta o algo parecido.

Pero a Kaito no le iría tan bien…  
La rubia fue arrojada "a los pies" Aku. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en las mismas cadenas que era imposible escapar de ellas.

−¿Dónde está el collar?− Kaito no respondió. –Te volveré a repetir...− Se levantó del trono y caminó hasta ella, agachándose a su altura y tomó su barbilla. −¿Dónde está el collar?

−¡No sé!

−¡¿Cómo diablos no sabes?!− La arrojó a un lado.

−¡Yo no lo tengo en mi poder!

−Mas te vale que me digas, porque si no ya no volverás a ver a tu hermanita linda…− Chasqueó los dedos y el mismo chico rubio que la atrapó traía del brazo a una pequeña castaña que estaba inconsciente y llena de heridas.

−¡Hana!− Trató de luchar para rescatar a su hermana pero cada vez que lo hacía las cadenas de pegaban más a su cuerpo. −¡Maldito! ¡Déjala en paz!

−¡Dime donde está!

−¡En la casa de Inuyasha!− Kaito se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Ella no quería poner en peligro a Kagome ni a los demás, pero no podía permitir que le siguieran haciendo daño a su hermana…

−Muy bien linda, hiciste lo correcto…− Las cadenas que le impedían respirar desaparecieron.

−¡Ahora déjala!− Dijo al levantarse, el chico rubio arrojó a la niña. Kaito rápidamente corrió hasta ella, pero Aku se atravesó en su camino.

−No tan rápido…

**…**

Mateo caminaba deprisa siendo seguido por Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango

−¡Dense prisa!¡Diablos! ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas solo!− Después de que Miroku había terminado de decir el paradero de las hanyo se dio prisa para buscar a Kaito pero fue detenido por Inuyasha quien le insistió en que entre todos podrían acabar con Aku, y éste solo acepto por que podría usar de distracción a estos tipos y el salir sano y salvo junto con Kaito.

**…**

El fénix junto con un enorme ciclope, comenzaron a atacar la aldea hasta llegar a su destino. El ciclope desprendió el techo de aquella cabaña ya tan conocida por nosotros y para la sorpresa del fénix, no había nadie en ella…  
El ciclope destruyó todas las paredes, entonces el fénix se convirtió en un pelirrojo y comenzó a buscar aquel collar que tanto anhelaba su amo.

Kagome y los demás habían sido llevados a una aldea muy lejana antes de que partieran en busca de Kaito y Addy, hacía sería un poco más difícil que los encontraran. Kagome estaba siendo atendida por la partera de aquella aldea ya que le faltaban poco de dos meses para que un nuevo miembro de la familia llegara. Pero aún así cuando su bebé naciera, ella no podría hacer nada pues tendría que recuperarse del parto. Sólo rezaba para que todo saliera bien, ella confiaba en la fuerza de su esposo, que él no se rendiría tan fácil…

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

−_Veo que has regresado Izayoi− Aku se acercó a ella. _

−_¡No! ¡No te acerques a mi hija! – Inuyasha luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas que lo envolvían._

−_Ella no es tu hija− El hanyo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. La niña se quedó con la mirada gacha._

−_Perdóname… pap…no, Inuyasha− "Izayoi" enterró un cuchillo en el corazón de Aku cuando este se hincó para quedar a su altura, pero al verse agredido aventó a la niña._

**…**

−_¡Hana! ¡Hana!− Kaito agitaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña, su voz se entrecortaba más cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre… Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar cuando notó que la niña ya no respiraba más…_

**…**

_El poder de Inuyasha se había salido de control, le habían arrebato su espada y eso era muy malo. Sus orbes dorados se convirtieron en carmesí y sin mucho esfuerzo rompió las cadenas y atacó y destruyó a todo ser que se le atravesara. Junto con Addy y Kaito las cuales también habían liberado aquella bestia que llevaban dentro de ellas atacaron a Aku…_

**Cap14: Un final no tan feliz**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Un final no tan feliz

_INVITADAS_:  
Dense una vueltita por sus perfiles y por sus FANFIC´S, búsquenlas como:  
***KAITO:**KaItOsCaRLEt_PF  
***ADDY:**KamuiUmiko [Nuevo Nombre]  
***Hikari:**Popy16  
_**Gracias.**_

**Seguramente algunas de ustedes me ODIAN por haberlas dejado tanto tiempo. Bueno para ir al punto; mis computadoras murieron al igual que la USB u.u* PERDONEN SI NO CONTESTÉ REWIEWS, PERO SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO!  
Disfruteeen muchísimoo!**

=**INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

_Mateo caminaba deprisa siendo seguido por Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango_

−_¡Dense prisa!¡Diablos! ¡Yo puedo arreglármelas solo!− Después de que Miroku había terminado de decir el paradero de las hanyo se dio prisa para buscar a Kaito pero fue detenido por Inuyasha quien le insistió en que entre todos podrían acabar con Aku, y éste solo acepto por que podría usar de distracción a estos tipos y el salir sano y salvo junto con Kaito._

…

_La rubia fue arrojada "a los pies" Aku. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en las mismas cadenas que era imposible escapar de ellas._

−_¿Dónde está el collar?− Kaito no respondió. –Te volveré a repetir...− Se levantó del trono y caminó hasta ella, agachándose a su altura y tomó su barbilla. −¿Dónde está el collar?_

−_¡No sé!_

−_¡¿Cómo diablos no sabes?!− La arrojó a un lado._

−_¡Yo no lo tengo en mi poder!_

−_Mas te vale que me digas, porque si no ya no volverás a ver a tu hermanita linda…− Chasqueó los dedos y el mismo chico rubio que la atrapó traía del brazo a una pequeña castaña que estaba inconsciente y llena de heridas._

−_¡Hana!− Trató de luchar para rescatar a su hermana pero cada vez que lo hacía las cadenas de pegaban más a su cuerpo. −¡Maldito! ¡Déjala en paz!_

−_¡Dime donde está!_

−_¡En la casa de Inuyasha!− Kaito se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Ella no quería poner en peligro a Kagome ni a los demás, pero no podía permitir que le siguieran haciendo daño a su hermana…_

**SweetMegu**presenta;  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *Cap14: Un final no tan feliz

Inuyasha y los demás habían llegado hasta el lugar que Hachi les habían indicado. El hanyo miró por los huecos que las ramas y árboles hacían. Había muchos soldados y enormes bestias que cuidaban aquel castillo. Ya era muy obvio que tan solo hubiera una barrera tan frágil, la seguridad era increíble. Les indicó cuando debían atacar. Entonces ramas secas y guirnaldas de espinas comenzaron a volar de tal impacto con el que eran destruidas, inmediatamente las bestias y los guardias comenzaron a atacarlos…

−Muy bien linda, hiciste lo correcto…− Las cadenas que le impedían respirar desaparecieron.

−¡Ahora déjala!− Dijo al levantarse, el chico rubio arrojó a la niña. Kaito rápidamente corrió hasta ella, pero Aku se atravesó en su camino.

−No tan rápido…– Tomó a la rubia por los brazos y enterró un poco sus uñas en la blanca piel de la chica. Está gritó y con debilidad pronunció un "Asqueroso bastardo". –Primero debes…– El rostro de Aku se dirigió al de Kaito quien forcejeaba para liberarse pero al hacerlo era lastimada cada vez más… Pero el "demonio" se detuvo. Los ruidos de gritos, gruñidos y el filo de espadas lo hicieron distraerse. La mono-perro aprovechó esto y lo empujó haciendo que cayera.

–Ahora si mueres maldita mierda– Sus garras se hicieron más grandes, y se dispuso a atacarlo, con o sin armas podía matarlo. Aku hizo un campo protector haciendo que la hanyo se frustrara más, dando un grito de guerra y que sus ojos se volvieran carmín, comenzando a rasguñar una y otra vez lo que la separaba de asesinar a aquel miserable. Pero un golpe la hizo "volar" lejos de ahí. El rubio se había hecho dos, uno la golpeó y el otro la sostuvo para que no volviera a lastimar a su amo, quien se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de aquella enorme habitación. Pero tres jóvenes aparecieron frente a él, trayendo heridos a Mateo, Sango y Miroku, junto con Inuyasha el cual estaba envuelto en cadenas ya que era mucho más fuertes que los demás.

–¡Mateo!– Gritó Kaito al verlo siendo sostenido por uno de esos jóvenes, herido y medio inconsciente. La rubia le dio un codazo al otro rubio, este la soltó y volvió a ser golpeado. ¿Cómo era posible que hayan sido derrotados? Esta vez Aku tomó a Mateo y le colocó la espada que él portaba en el cuello.

–Si te acercas más, se muere, y ella también…– Otro secuas tomó a Hana e hizo lo mismo que su amo. No tenía otra salida, estaba demasiado débil como para atacarlo, no podría rescatar a ambos, y si rescata a uno, el otro moriría…

**…**

Kagome era atendida por la partera de aquella aldea, no faltaba mucho para que su bebé naciera, y a pesar de todo esto, se sentía tan inútil, no podía ayudar a Inuyasha, no podía hacer nada en esas condiciones, pero el bienestar de su bebé era lo primordial ahora.  
La miko acariciaba su vientre con tanta ternura, mientras rezaba por que todo saliera bien. "Izayoi" la miraba desde lejos. No era justo que por su culpa… ¡No! Por la culpa de la verdadera Izayoi, Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieran metidos en ese lío. Si Aku-sama quería a Izayoi, a Izayoi tendrá…  
La falsa niña fue hasta la puerta de la cabaña y buscó con la mirada a Miki, quien jugaba con Hikari. Regresó a un cuarto y revisó la bolsa de Hikari. De ahí sacó un cuchillo y lo guardó entre sus ropas, salió de ahí, dio un suspiro y se acercó a Kagome.

–Señorita Kagome– La nombrada miró confundida. ¿Por qué la llamó así? –Discúlpeme por todo…– Bajó la mirada comenzando a llorar

–¿Qué? ¿Pero que dices Iza…?

–¡No!– La interrumpió. –¡Yo no soy Izayoi! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiende?!– La miko abrió los ojos de sorpresa sintiendo como algo se rompía en su interior. Ni siquiera las palabras podían brotar de sus labios. –Discúlpeme, la he lastimado tanto con la maldad de Aku-sama, pero yo haré que esto pare– Corrió fuera de la cabaña sin prestar atención al grito de la miko quien se levantó y fue tras ella. "Izayoi" se acercó a Miki, la tomó bruscamente por la muñeca y salió corriendo entre las cabañas y las personas de la aldea. Hikari vio llorar a Kagome, entonces no perdió tiempo y corrió tras ellas, gritando que se detuviera. Miki por más que se jaloneaba no tenía oportunidad. Comenzó a gritar cuando vio que los brazos de "Izayoi" se habían llenado de tatuajes de color violeta. Por más que le pedía que la soltara, esta no hacía ningún caso. _"Si Aku-sama la quiere, entonces la tendrá" _Se repetía en la cabeza de la usurpadora… Cuando llegaron hasta el mismo bosque, ya habían perdido a Hikari, entonces se apresuró hasta llegar a aquella parte del bosque que estaba seca y daba miedo con tan solo mirarla. Obligó a Miki a meterse por un agujero que se formaba entre las ramas, espinas y raíces secas de la barrera que rodeaba el castillo de Aku. Cuando ambas pasaron, se dirigió a la entrada de la puerta siendo vista por todos los demonios y guardias, que al conocerla no defendieron la fortaleza de su amo, dejándolas pasar.

–P-por favor Izayoi de…

–¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no soy ella!– Se giró molesta y sus ojos ahora se habían vuelto violetas también, entonces la pequeña hanyo ya no dijo nada. Al terminar el pasillo, había una enorme habitación tal y como si fuera una recepción o algo parecido donde estaban Aku y sus secuaces torturando a Inuyasha y Kaito. Se ocultaron detrás de una columna.

–Inuyasha– Susurró Miki. "Izayoi" la volteó a ver y después dirigió nuevamente su vista hacía aquella escena, en donde Aku estaba a punto de clavarle una espada al hanyo.

–¡AKU-SAMA!– Salió de repente, éste se giró para ver a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre, bajando la espada. Inuyasha se sorprendió al ver a su "hija"

−Veo que has regresado Izayoi− Aku comenzó a acercarse.

−¡No! ¡No te acerques a mi hija! – Inuyasha luchaba por liberarse de las cadenas que lo envolvían.

−Ella no es tu hija− El hanyo abrió sus ojos de sorpresa. La niña se quedó con la mirada gacha, entonces jaló a Miki quien se ocultaba detrás de la columna.

–Aquí está la verdadera Izayoi Aku-sama– Inuyasha seguía más sorprendido. ¿Así que todo el tiempo la niña que creyó su hija era mala? Y entonces Miki… ¡Estaba tan confundido!  
Aku se hincó y tomó el rostro de Miki quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

–Bien hecho querida…– La soltó, levantándose, poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda, de la cual sacó una llama violeta y se acercó a "Izayoi". "_Ahora ya no me sirves"_ Pensó Aku.

−Perdóname… pap…no, Inuyasha, ¡PERDONA POR ENGAÑARTE!− "Izayoi" enterró un cuchillo en el corazón de Aku cuando este se hincó para quedar a su altura, pero al verse agredido aventó a la niña y le arrojó la llama, asesinándola…  
Miki trató de correr pero una enorme serpiente entró a la habitación, la acorraló y la enredó con su cuerpo.

–Trata de no lastimarla mucho, recuerda que la necesito…

**…**

Addy tiraba de las cadenas para poder liberarse. Era en vano, ya que eran demasiado fuertes, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

–Addy– El "fenix" pronunció su nombre desde el umbral de la puerta. Esta lo ignoró. –Perdó…

–¡Cállate!

–Entiende que lo hice por ti

–¡Mientes! ¡Si lo hubieras hecho no estarías ayudando a Aku! ¡Juntos nos ganaríamos nuestra libertad!

–De eso se trata… Yo había acordado con Aku que te dejara libre. Tuve que recibir tantas bofetadas e insultos, pero al fin y al cabo el aceptó. Cuando te enfrentaste contra él, no te mató por que yo se lo había pedido, y para eso tenía que conseguir el collar y así él dejaría de buscarte y a mí me daría mi libertad.

–No debiste confiar en él, de seguro está planeando usarte o en cambio, asesinarte el mismo.

–Lo sé, pero prefería que te dejara a ti.

–¡Calla! Lo que tú me digas ahora no me importa– El chico pelirrojo caminó hasta ella, se hincó, tomó su mentón y la besó… Se levantó marchándose sin darle la cara a la hanyo que estaba completamente confundida. Habló justo antes de atravesar la puerta arrojando cerca de ella una espada de color negro con escrituras en plateado y violeta.

–Úsala, el mismo Aku le otorgó poderes especiales, y las de tus amigos están en el salón de armas, ellos están arriba peleando contra él– Al salir tecleó algo en la pared y las cadenas que ataban a Addy, esta vez la dejaron libre. Sus miradas se encontraron por última vez antes de que él se marchara, dejando la puerta abierta. La hanyo sobó sus muñecas, dirigiendo su mirada a la espada, tocando delicadamente la hoja y delineando con sus dedos la escritura. "Addy Li" Abrió sus ojos, tomando el arma y corriendo fuera de ahí hasta el lugar que él le había indicado. Al entrar al cuarto, había muchas armas, desde enormes martillos, hasta pequeñas armas blancas. Y en los más profundo de ese cuarto, había una vitrina en la pared, en la cual no había ningún arma, solo la forma delineada de ésta, entonces comparó la figura con su espada y coincidían. Él la había robado y hecho un escrito sólo para ella, y la imagen de su inesperado beso apareció en su mente, se ruborizó, pero sacudió su cabeza para sacar esa idea y volver a lo que estaba buscando, las armas de los demás. Revolvió cuidadosamente cada lugar hasta encontrar una caja enorme debajo de una mesa, la sacó y encontró las espadas de Inuyasha y Mateo, las pistolas de Kaito, el bastó de Miroku y el boomerang de Sango. Tomó dos fundas, colocando su espada y la de Mateo en la primera y en la otra colocó las pistolas. Se puso el boomerang en la espalda como lo hace Sango y casi arrastrando se llevó la espada de Inuyasha junto con el bastón…  
Cuando por fin llegó, pudo ver que Mateo había recobrado la conciencia y pudo liberarse de Aku, atacando a todo aquel que se le atravesara, ayudando a Miroku y Sango.  
Kaito seguía bajo las amenazas de Aku, quien le decía que un poder como el de ella era totalmente desperdiciado para el bien, y sirviendo para la oscuridad tendría una mayor utilidad. La mono-perro no le hacía tanto caso, seguía preocupada por su hermana. Cuando el "demonio" trató de acercarse a la rubia, un destello azul le fue lanzado. Todos dirigieron su vista hacía la culpable.

–¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo te liberaste?!– Aku apareció frente a ella para atacarla pero esta se defendió con su nueva espada, ese tonto de Aku no la había reconocido ya que solo la conocía en su otra forma como cuando trabajaba para él. Y la hanyo trataba de que la espada no delatara quien era. –¡¿Cómo hozas usar mi propia arma contra mí?!– Se enfureció y la atacó con más fuerza. Todo el peso de las armas que portaba le hacían difícil el movimiento, pero fue ayudada por Mateo. –Largo de aquí– Lo tomó por su ropa y aventó.

–¡Mateo!– Kaito se sentía tan inútil, si atacaba, matarían a Hana, pero si no lo hacía, lastimarían a los demás. Todos eran débiles con excepción de Inuyasha, Mateo y Addy pero ellos atendían sus propios asuntos. Volteó a ver a su hermana.

–¡Vuelve a atacarme y la hermana de tu amiga se muere!– Al escuchar esto Kaito regresó la mirada a la batalla.

–Adelante hazlo– Dijo Addy retándolo, mientras lanzaba el bastón y el boomerang a sus compañeros. La rubia abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso y al ver que la hanyo había brincado para atacar a Aku, entonces chasqueó los dedos y Kaito corrió hasta su hermana, pero antes de llegar, aquel rubio le había pasado el cuchillo por el cuello. La mono-perro se enojó tanto que se abalanzó sobre el rubio y le enterró sus uñas desgarrando su pecho como si se tratara de una simple tela, de un simple almohada. Totalmente manchada de sangre fue hasta Hana y la tomó entre sus brazos. Inuyasha al ver tal escena, su sangre comenzó a hervir de furia…

−¡Hana! ¡Hana!− Kaito agitaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña, su voz se entrecortaba más cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre… Pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar cuando notó que la niña ya no respiraba más… –¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Ahora mi hermana está muerta!– Gritó furiosa hacía Addy.

–¿Estás segura que es tú hermana?– Kaito confundida regresó la vista a la pequeña, pero se asustó al ver que lo que parecía el cuerpo de Hana, eran un montón de escarabajos entre la ropa que al parecer traía, la rubia se levantó arrojando el "cuerpo" al suelo, pisoteando a los escarabajos. Addy le arrojó las pistolas y la mono-perro las atrapó apuntando hacía él.

–¡Me engañaste! ¡Ahora si te mueres maldita escoria!– Limpió sus lágrimas y al abrir sus ojos, estos se habían vuelto carmesí. Más de esas bestias y guardias entraron al enorme salón, comenzando a atacarlos.  
Mateo se estaba recuperando de ese golpe pero vio un monstruo acercarse a él, pero una bala lo detuvo. Kaito fue hasta él, ayudándolo a levantarse, entregándole su espada.

–Te dije que no te fallaría– Dijo Mateo poniéndose de espaldas con Kaito, empuñando su arma hacía donde las bestias venían.

–Nunca lo dudé– Ambos sonrieron como si acabar con esas bestias fuera pan comido, y así fue para ellos.  
El poder de Inuyasha se había salido de control, le habían arrebato su espada y eso era muy malo. Sus orbes dorados se convirtieron en carmesí y sin mucho esfuerzo rompió las cadenas, atacó y destruyó a todo ser que se le atravesara. Dejando que lo demás acabaran con las bestias, junto con Addy y Kaito las cuales también habían liberado aquella bestia que llevaban dentro de ellas atacaron a Aku… Uno lo distraía mientras que otro lo atacaba por la espalda y el otro protegía a los demás de los poderes que el lanzara.

–¡Esto es por hacer que llorara! ¡Kaito nunca llora!– La nombrada disparó en el vientre de Aku una y otra vez, pero parecía que a este no lo herían mucho. Inuyasha no tuvo que ocupar su espada ya que su poder de hanyo le era suficiente, desgarraba el cuerpo de Aku, esquivando con tanta experiencia sus ataques, cuando lo vieron en el suelo, justo para el último ataque y hacer de su asquerosa presencia tan solo un recuerdo. Estiró su brazo y alcanzó varios cuchillos lanzándolos por todos lados, Addy al estar más cerca de ahí por más que se protegía con su espada y los esquivaba, uno de ellos la hizo salpicarse de sangre…  
Los orbes dorados de la hanyo se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que el chico pelirrojo que momentos atrás le había robado un beso, ahora esta frente a ella, con un cuchillo atravesándole la espalda. Addy podía ver el rostro de dolor de aquel joven, el cual la abrazó protegiéndola. Al sentir que el abrazo se hacía cada vez más débil, la hanyo también lo abrazó arrancándole el cuchillo.

–Shiki, Shiki– Su voz se entrecortaba.

–Sé…sé que es… t-tonto, pero, te… amo A-Addy…– Esas palabras le hicieron romper en llanto, le dolían, era como si aunque no lo supiera, hubiera estado esperando esas palabras… El chico se quedó "dormido" en su pecho, la hanyo se sentía tan mal, ahora entendía porque la había "traicionado" y todo para que ella lo tratara con desdén. Terminaría pronto con esto para que lo llevara con alguien y así poder salvarlo. Lo acostó delicadamente en el suelo, tomó su espada y corrió hasta Aku, haciendo cortadas por todo el cuerpo, esta vez los ojos de la hanyo eran carmín. Inuyasha y Kaito no se quedaron atrás, y juntos lo atacaron. Kaito le disparó y Aku calló, Inuyasha lo levantó y golpeó enterrándole sus uñas, que podía verse como habían atravesado su cuerpo por el otro lado para después arrojarlo. Aku llamó a más bestias que estaban siendo derrotadas por los demás, y lanzó poderes hacía el techo haciendo que comenzara a derrumbarse.

–Mátala ya, si yo no puedo estar junto a ella, entonces nadie más lo estará– Le ordenó a la serpiente que comenzó a estrangular a Miki quien gritaba de dolor. Inuyasha con tan sólo una de sus garras cortó el cuerpo de la serpiente haciendo que liberara a la pequeña Hanyo, tomando entre sus brazos.  
Aku reía como psicópata, hasta que Kaito volvió a dispararle y Addy lo atacó por la espalda y con tanta destreza enterró su espada en el corazón de Aku. Cuando la retiró, este calló, la mono-perro se acercó y le disparó en la cabeza, una y otra vez.  
El techo seguía cayendo, había cuerpos y sangre por todos lados, nada más que una escena tétrica. Todos comenzaron a salir. Kaito se quedó al final.

–¿Qué estás haciendo vámonos?– Mateo la tomó del brazo tratando de sacarla de ahí, ésta lo miró y después pasó su vista al techo, disparando a un candelabro para que callera, y entonces las velas que tenía comenzaron a incendiar todo a su paso.

–Kaito nunca llora– Le dio un último disparo al cuerpo sin vida de Aku y ambos salieron de aquel lugar…

[5 años después]

–Misaki, Miki, Hikari, vengan ya a comer– Una sonriente Kagome salió de la cabaña.

–¡Ya vamos!– Miki tomó de la mano a Misaki, un niño de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos dorados como los de su padre.

–¡Ja! Les gané– Hikari abrazó a Misaki y se sentó junto a él cantando una canción mientras jugaba con las orejitas del pequeño.

–¡No es justo! Te fuiste corriendo, yo no podía correr porque venía con Misaki. ¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡Hikari!

–Ya no peleen después le tocará a Hikari perder– Kagome rió mientras les servía la comida.

–¡Aaah! Que mala eres Kagome– Se escuchó un estruendo y todos salieron

–Ya vine– Dijo Inuyasha dejando la enorme canasta que traía en la espalda, pero el estruendo había sido aquel enorme pez a su lado.

–¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Pero que es eso?!

–Un pez… ¿O no?– Su rostro se vio tan inocente

–¡Si ya lo sé! Pero esa cosa es enorme– Hikari y Miki se escondieron detrás del pez.

–¡Mira incluso parece una montaña!– Hikari lo tocó y el enorme pez comenzó a moverse.

–¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Está vivo!– Ambas corrieron hasta Kagome quien también se asustó con una gotita en la cabeza.

–¡Ah tranquila Kagome! En un rato va a morir. ¡No! ¡Misaki! ¡No le arrojes agua!– El pequeño hacía una jicarita con su manos y la sumergía en la tina detrás de él aventándole el poco de agua que se quedaba en sus manos.

–Bueno, dejando eso aun lado, creo que tendremos suficiente comida para cenar por dos meses.

–Es que somos muchos, recuerda que todos vendrán para comer bajo las estrellas como en los viejos tiempos…

_Todos habían ayudado a reconstruir la cabaña que había quedado desecha por el ciclope y el ave fénix, pero Inuyasha y Kagome habían construido otra a lado de esa, ya que estaban cuidando de Hikari y Miki ya que era su hija. Kagome había dado a luz sin ningún problema a Misaki, el pequeño Hanyo como decidieron ponerle, había una razón más de felicidad, pero no llenaba totalmente el vacio que dejo su hija Izayoi, que por cierto, aún no encontraban, pero ellos no perdían la fé de que algún día se volverían a reunir con ella.  
Addy por otra parte, logró salvar a Alex, el cual no había sido herido mucho, pues aquel cuchillo no había lastimado nada internamente, y ahora viajan juntos por las aldeas, ayudando a quienes los necesitan, destruyendo enormes bestias y practicando nuevas técnicas con la espada, pero eso así, siempre uno al lado del otro…  
Y Kaito… Bueno, ella y Mateo seguían merodeando las aldeas y peleando con cada monstruo que se les atravesara para demostrar lo fuertes que eran. A pesar de no haber vuelto a ver a Hana desde aquel día, también tenía esperanzas de volver a encontrarla, ella no quería verse débil ante Mateo, pero este ya sabía que a pesar de esa frialdad, existía una Kaito desesperada por encontrar a su hermanita aunque no se viese de esa manera._

–Que aburrimiento…– La mono-perro se encontraba recargada en la rama de un árbol y debajo de este estaba Mateo, el cual terminaba de limpiar y arreglar las pistolas para después pasar a su propia espada. El chico tomó una manzana y la arrojó hacía arriba, Kaito la tomó y comenzó a comerla.  
De la nada una pequeña roca le fue arrojada, Mateo se levantó rápidamente empuñando su espada y arrojándole una pistola a Kaito, quien bajó del árbol. –¡Muestra ya tú maldita cara! Pero esta vez un tubito con una mecha incendiada le fue arrojado. Mateo se puso frente a Kaito protegiéndola, pero ésta recordó que cosa era eso. Entonces colocó una mano en el hombre de Mateo, haciendo que bajara su arma y el tubito explotó sacando serpentinas. La rubia estuvo a punto de caminar cuando de entre un arbusto, una niña de largo cabello salió de la mano con un chico, brindándole una enorme y cálida sonrisa como cuando era más niña…

–H-Hana…

* * *

Konnichiwa! Sé que me odian T^T pero creo que valió la pena este capitulo, si venía inspirada es que soy tan feliz *O* por qué amoo tanto a mi BOYfriend, aunque es un completo homofóbico, está viendo el manga de Junjou Romantica conmigo e incluso me está haciendo un fanfic yaoi ¡Como amo a ese tipo! Pero también porque dentro de 4 días es mi cumple yy… tendré mi mochila de anime *w* Ok ya, a lo que voy.

No se me ocurrieron Nombres de chicos, así que el hijito de Inu y Kag se llama como el de Junjou Romantica XD pero ¡Noo! No será Homo haha, y el admirador de Addy se llama como el de Vampire Knight, es que es pelirrojo y me lo imaginé como él XD.

ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO… BUENO, SI ES QUE HAY ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**¿The End?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	15. Liberando a la luna part1

¡Feliz Navidad! Y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
Disculpen todo el tiempo que estuve ausente pero tuve una gran crisis D: ¡Mi inspiración se fue volando! Es por eso que no había actualizado y no quería defraudar a mis lectoras en este ÚLTIMO capitulo me temo informarles que mi inspiración aún no regresa pero la obligaré a que trabaje ya fue mucho descanso. ¡Bien! **Como pueden ver esta es la primer parte del último capitulo, falta la parte 2 y un extra en donde veremos los recuerdos de Hana por que para no revolverlas he decidido no poner sus **_**flash back**_** así como **_**sus POV´S**_

_**PD:** Si ven algún guión bajo agréguenle el nombre de Aiishi. Olvidé su nombre y entonces le puse eso._

¿SE CREYERON QUE LAS DEJARIA PICADAS? :P

**=INUYASHA no me pertenece=**

* * *

**SweetMegu** presenta;  
EL COLLAR DE LA LUNA *cap15: Liberando a la luna part1*

Aún seguía sin entender…  
La imagen de la "Falsa Izayoi" pasó por su cabeza.  
Si ella no era su hija ¿Significaba que Miki era la verdadera? Que la pequeña también fuera una hanyo pero no oliera igual que él lo hacía confundirse, seguramente había quedado realmente afectado por la anterior niña, incluso Miroku y Sango les decían que el amor y la necesidad de tener a su hija los había cegado ante la presencia de una completa desconocida. Inuyasha arrojó el plato que tenía entre sus manos contra la pared rompiéndose en tantos pedazos. Se acercó para tratar de recogerlos pero antes de agacharse para realizar la tarea, se quedó mirando el plato. Exacto. De esa manera estaba su corazón…

**…**

– Hace tanto que Kaito y Matt no vienen por aquí– Dijo Kagome quién acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Miki quien dormía en su regazo.

– De seguro ya se la devoró un monstruo– Inuyasha volteó la cara aparentando que no le importaba pero muy dentro de él no podía evitar preguntarse dónde estaba. Sintió que el pequeño hanyo se removió en sus brazos y lo miró con alivio en cuanto vio a las dos mujeres que amaba a su lado.

**…**

La figura de una persona con sobretodo se adentraba entre los escombros de aquel tenebroso castillo. Los trozos de pared que aún seguían de píe, todavía estaban manchados de un tono café claro con toques de carmín, pues el tiempo que había transcurrido había secado la sangre dejándola de ese color. Aún había partes desgarradas de bestias, unas siendo comidas por gusanos y otras ya completamente en huesos por aquellos buitres que volaban en círculo para obtener lo que ha su vista era un manjar.  
Siguió caminando hasta que notó un trozo de tela color negro que estaba debajo de lo que al parecer podría ser el techo. Se puso en cuclillas para tomar la tela pero al hacerlo la sacó de donde estaba, entonces miró detenidamente a su alrededor y sus ojos que eran cubiertos por la sombra del sobretodo, se detuvieron en una extraña parte humana que sobresalía de un gran pedazo de techo. Se levantó y caminó hacía la tétrica escena, en la cual una mano o lo que quedaba de esta, estaba a punto de seguir siendo alimento de un buitre. No corrió ni se preocupó, pues con tan sólo extender su brazo y apuntar la palma de su mano hacía el ave carroñera, salió disparado un rayo de color negro, matando al ave. Se acercó más y con fuerza quitó el bloque de cemento, dejando ver a un ser despreciable llamado Aku…

**…**

– ¿Ya terminaste?– Preguntaba Kagome mientras esperaba afuera de un cuarto. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– No gracias– Hikari salió con un bonito kimono negro y flores de loto en color rojo que terminaban de adornarlo. – Me quedó muy bien, ¡Me encanta! Gracias onee-chan – La abrazó.

– De nada– Sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo. – Te ves tan hermosa, te lucirás en el festival de hoy y yo sé para quien…

–No, ¡No lo sabes!– Se sonrojó.

– Claro que sí…

– ¡Hola! – Sango entró a la cabaña. – Hikari ¿Qué haces? Debemos irnos

– ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, espera diez minutos– Regresó corriendo a la habitación, entonces un estruendo se escuchó. Kagome se sorprendió y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la mano de Sango se posó en su hombro. La miko volteó a verla y la expresión de preocupación se desvaneció.

– ¿Prefieres que sean veinte?

– Mejor media hora senpai– Dijo desde el otro lado de la pared con un tono de dolor en su voz, haciendo que ambas mujeres rieran.

**…**

El cuerpo sin vida de Aku tenía unos cuantos agujeros hechos por aquellos molestos y antihigiénicos bichos. La persona que portaba la capucha giró el cuerpo de Aku, mirando detenidamente su rostro pálido y con un hueco en su mejilla.  
Miró detrás y se estiró un poco para alcanzar el ala del buitre, arrastrándolo con cuidado hasta que estuvo a un lado del cuerpo del pelinegro, apartándose un poco y volviendo a estirar su brazo. Ambos cuerpos fueron rodeados en un círculo negro, que después de dibujarse en el piso los envolvió en una luz del mismo color. De entre esa luz, Aku se levantó. El causante de su resurrección comprendió que su trabajo ya estaba hecho y bajó su brazo acercándose nuevamente. La palidez y lo que había sido carcomido había desaparecido. El "demonio" sonrió con maldad mientras observaba sus manos, sintiendo como todo su poder regresaba, las quitó y esta vez observó a un pequeño gusano amarillento dirigiéndose hacía su pie, pero Aku lo aplastó con tanto desprecio. Cuando vio al ave a un lado de él trató de patearla pero la mano de la persona frente a el lo detuvo, haciendo que volteara a verlo y la expresión de desprecio también se desvaneció y el buitre alzó su vuelo.

– Aiishi tú siempre protegiendo a los animales – Quitó el sobretodo para así poder acariciar el terso rostro de la joven castaña y ojos verdes que estaba frente a él. Esta tomó la mano de Aku acurrucándose en ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

– Lo extrañé mucho mi señor– Dijo para después besar la mano del "demonio"

**…**

– Listo, acabe – Esta vez Hikari salió con un traje de exterminadora similar al de Sango, pues ella quería saber como proteger a Miki cuando se fueran…

/Flash Back/

– ¿No estás feliz? Kagome e Inuyasha son tus padres– Hikari y Miki estaban cerca del río, la mayor revolvía el agua con una varita deformando así el reflejo de la luna, mientras que la pequeña corría de un lado al otro, extendiendo sus brazos como si fuera un avión.

– Sí, me alegro mucho por fin tengo a mis papitos, pero aún me cuesta un poco decirles así, ¿Y si no me quieren?

– Claro que te quieren, ellos están muy felices de tenerte junto a ellos

– Hikari– Dijo terminando de correr mientras se acercaba a ella y se sentaba. –Cuando sepas defenderte ¿te irás?

– Sí

– ¿Puedo irme contigo?

– Pero tú tienes tú familia

– Lo sé, pero eres mi hermana, yo quiero irme contigo, le pediré permiso a mamá Kagome y papá Inuyasha, y regresaremos así que no hay problema, seremos como ¡aventureras!

– ¡Sí! ¡Aventureras!– La abrazó y volvieron asía la cálida cabaña…

Después de todo, el hanyo y la miko aceptaron esta decisión pues no eran capaces de romper el lazo de hermandad que había entre ellas dos aunque el protector hanyo no iba a dejarlas solas…

/End Flash Back/

Hace 3 horas que Sango y Hikari habían ido a la aldea de los exterminadores para que la niña entrenara.  
Por otro lado, Kaito se divertía saltando de rama en rama y haciendo bromas a Matt quien mantenía con seriedad su rostro, siguiendo a la persona que le había salvado a vida cuando él era cruelmente maltratado por su padre, aún podía recordar como la rubia desgarraba a ese gordo señor que lo trataba tal esclavo. Él la seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos si era necesario, nunca terminaría de agradecerle el haber hecho lo que su alma anhelaba tanto; acabar con ese tipo…

– ¿Sabes como llegar?– Matt negó con la cabeza. – ¡Demonios! Mejor hay que quedarnos aquí hasta que Hana nos encuentre. – Se sentó en la rama del árbol en el que se había detenido, el joven suspiró.

– Tonta– Dijo y se sentó a afilar su espada

– ¡Oye!– Bajó de la rama con las manos en la cintura, pero se relajó al verlo. – ¿Por qué siempre estás limpiando y afilando esa espada?

– Es una parte de usted, por eso debe estar en excelentes condiciones– Kaito sólo sonrió y se acostó a lado de él con los brazos detrás de su cabeza en aquella refrescante sombra, Matt la miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a su espada, la cual había sido forjada con uno de los colmillos de la mono-perro.

**…**

– Bienvenido a casa amo– Lo recibieron más de diez bestias. Aiishi se había ocupado por 2 años de construir un nuevo castillo a Aku, pero esta vez estaba dentro de una gran y profunda cueva, que aprovechando los minerales y las tantas bestias a su disposición decidió que la estalactita sería un buen material para construir algo elegante y así complacer a su amo. Aku aún seguía débil, entonces le correspondía a Aiishi terminar con el trabajo que sus incompetentes sirvientes no pudieron hacer, tomó a un ave fénix y salió de ahí. El "demonio" estaba seguro de que ella realmente cumpliría su deseo de tener a SU IZAYOI junto a él…

Hana y Hiro caminaban uno a lado del otro, pero el mayor buscaba con desesperación la mano de la otra, la castaña por su parte, no se percataba de esto. Las orejas de la pelirroja comenzaron a moverse. Se detuvo.

– ¿Qué ocurre LittleRed?– Preguntó Hiro pero no recibió respuesta.  
Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de sorpresa.

– ¡Corran!

– Little…– Hana trató de acercarse

– ¡QUE CORRAN ¿NO ENTIENDEN?!

– Hana…– El mayor por fin tomó su mano, obviamente no como el esperaba, pero aún así la jaló obedeciendo a la hanyo, sin saber que era lo que pasaba, corriendo tan rápido como les era posible. LittleRed volteó a ver si ya estaban al menos un poco lejos, volvió a girarse y el fénix venía en dirección a ella, la hanyo pelirroja estiró sus brazos frente a ella tratando de detener al ave por el pico, dejando un rastro en la tierra de lo que LittleRed había sido empujada. Logró detenerlo por un momento pero Aiishi saltó del fénix sujetando el sobretodo para que su rostro no quedara descubierto y corrió en busca de los niños.

– ¡No eso no! – LittleRed enterró sus filosas uñas en el ojo del ave el cual chilló horriblemente ante tal dolor, alborotándose, la hanyo no perdió oportunidad y se apoyó en "cuatro patas" para correr aún más rápido, siguiendo al ser encapuchado.  
Aiishi ya había alcanzado a los niños, y para taparles el paso arrojó una flama hacía un árbol el cual calló mientras se incendiaba. Hiro jaló a la mono-perro hacía dentro del bosque pero aún así no podían deshacerse de ella, pero de la nada ésta apareció delante ellos, tomando y levantando a Hana del cuello, Hiro trató de rescatarla pero un rayo lo detuvo haciéndolo volar un par de metros. La mano de la fiel sirvienta de Aku buscó entre el kimono de la mono-perro. Sonrió de lado y arrancó con fuerza el collar que su amo tanto anhelaba, después lanzó a la niña y corrió en busca del fénix. Por suerte LittleRed la había alcanzado, pasó cerca de los niños pero al verlos respirar aunque inconscientes decidió seguir a Aiishi, pues Hana le había contado que ese collar era muy poderoso y que alguien trataba de apoderarse de el.  
Kaito se había aburrido y comenzó a picar con una varita la nariz de Matt, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, quizá durmiendo, quizá manteniendo la tolerancia. Pero dejó de hacerlo al presentir algo, se levantó metiendo la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón con estampado militar esperando la oportunidad de atacar, Matt sostenía el mango de su espada sin preocuparse tanto, de seguro sólo era Hana…  
Un fénix salió de entre los árboles pasando justo arriba de ellos, la gran visión de Kaito le permitió ver perfectamente que la persona que montaba el ave de fuego tenía en su poder aquel collar que tanto conocía. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y sus colmillos aparecieron, sacando ambas pistolas apuntando hacía el fénix. Saltando entre los árboles para alcanzarlo no sin antes ordenar a Matt que buscara a Hana. Kaito miró rápidamente debajo de ella y vio correr a una hanyo de largo cabello rojo que iba en la misma dirección. ¿Aliada o enemiga? Eso ahora no le importaba, necesitaba recuperar aquel collar.

− ¿Por qué demonios vuelas tan lento?

− Mí ojo está lastimado ¿Acaso cree que es fácil?

− Será mejor que te des prisa o tu ojo no será lo único lastimado ¡Rápido! Necesitamos distraerlas− Haló una de las plumas del fénix y este se dio la vuelta regresando por donde había venido dejando a ambas hanyo confundidas pero aún así no dejaron de perseguirlos. − ¡Más rápido! – El ave agitó fuertemente sus alas provocando que los árboles que ahí se encontraban comenzaran a incendiarse formando una barrera, dándoles tiempo de escapar. La hanyo cubrió su rostro y se adentró rápidamente aunque ya era bastante tarde, hizo un pequeño gruñido de molestia pues no había ni un solo rastro de aquella persona. Antes de volver con Hiro y Hana, limpió su traje similar al de Inuyasha de color negro, pero un grito de guerra llamó su atención, entonces Kaito salió de entre el fuego apuntándola con sus pistolas y cayendo encima de ella, colocando una pistola a cada lado de su cabeza.

− Si no quieres que una bala atraviese tu hueca cabeza, ¡Dime donde está esa infeliz ave y la persona que lo montaba− LittleRed la tomó de los brazos y la aventó, parándose.

− ¡No lo sé! También lo busco− Volteó su cara. −Necesito recuperar ese collar− Esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero Kaito logró escucharlo perfectamente.

− ¡¿Collar?! ¡Lo sabía eres un enemigo tal y como ellos!− La rubia comenzó a acercarse. – ¡Dime para que lo necesitan! – LittleRed no respondió, pero al verla con ganas de atacar, ella también sacó su espada empuñándola hacía la mono-perro.

− Li-Little…− Ambas chicas voltearon hacía donde la débil voz había mencionado la mitad del nombre de la pelirroja. Matt traía cargando a Hana y Hiro, que este último se había vuelto a desmayar antes de terminar el nombre de la que lo había cuidado como un hermano.

− ¡Hana! – Gritó Kaito guardando una de sus pistolas, acercándose a su amigo pero sin dejar de apuntar con la otra arma a la pelirroja. – Sólo se desmayó ¿Verdad?− Matt asintió entregándole a su hermana.  
Matt miraba fijamente a LittleRed, quien hacía lo mismo. El joven pelinegro susurró algo en el oído de Kaito.

− ¿Eres hermana del perro asqueroso de Inuyasha?

− ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?− La hanyo dudó pues habían insultado al peliblanco.

− Si no lo conociera lo ofendería con más que un simple "perro asqueroso"

− ¿Me estás diciendo que esa ofensa es de cariño?

− Claro, él es mi padre− LittleRed se sorprendió tanto, por su mente pasó que antes de conocer a Kagome Inuyasha había tenido un romance con una hanyo mono. Kaito comenzó a reir.

− ¡Viste su cara! ¡Hahaha! ¡Se la creyó!− De la risa golpeó el hombro de Matt quien se mantenía serio. Se recargándose en el y así terminar de reír.

− ¡Tonta! ¡Deja de actuar como una niña!

− ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿A quién le dices tonta?! ¡Bueno! ¡¿Qué esperas para contestarme lo que te pregunté?!

− No, soy su prima, mi nombre es LittleRed y ya dame a mi Hiro− Caminó hasta Matt, cargando al niño.

− Tenías razón Matt, su apariencia es similar y ahora que lo pienso su olor también. Yo soy Kaito y como ya escuchaste, él es Matt y ¡No! ¡Ese perro sarnoso no es mi padre! Era tan sólo una simple bromita

− Ya lo sé, mi "lindo" primo no podría haber tenido una hija tan fea

− ¡A quien le dices fea! ¡Fea!

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡O ya verás!...

…

Aiishi llegó al nuevo castillo de Aku, repitiéndose que eso había sido realmente fácil. Caminó hasta el trono, hincándose.

− Aiishi querida, ¿Novedades?− Ella se quitó el sobretodo mostrando con orgullo el collar − Aku estaba anonadado, ¡Por fin! Por fin había conseguido una de las piezas que le devolverían a su amada Izayoi. – Bien hecho, yo sabía que no podrías fallarme− Después de tomar el collar, se acercó a centímetros de su cara y así poder recompensarla… – Ahora que lo tengo, ya sabes que hacer.

− Ahora mismo me encargo mi señor− Besó su mano, levantándose dispuesta a salir nuevamente. Valla que el mal no se hacía esperar. Cuando atravesó la entrada, pasó a lado de otro ser encapuchado y su voz masculina la hizo detenerse sin darle la cara.

− Sólo te besó por que atacaste a los niños, los cuales estaban indefensos, si hubieran estado con las hanyos era obvio que no tendrías oportunidad de robar el collar− Aiishi apretó sus puños, era verdad, pero como dicen por ahí "En la guerra y el amor todo vale" Ella lanzó una flama hacía el hombre que le restregaba que no había obtenido el collar justamente. Él lo esquivó pero no del todo pues hizo que la parte del sobretodo que cubría su rostro, lo dejara a la vista. Ese rostro era el mismo que el de Aiishi.− ¿Se te olvidó que sé todos tus truquitos?− Ella no contestó. – Sabes, aunque seas mi hermana, Aku-sama será mío…− La castaña cubrió su rostro y corrió hacía donde estaba el fénix, entonces salió de ahí.

…

Miki esperaba sentada afuera de la cabaña, cuando vio la silueta de Kirara se levantó emocionada.

− ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegó! – Dio un salto para bajar y corrió hasta donde la "gatita" había aterrizado. Abrazó a Hikari y Sango se dirigió a la cabaña. − ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué aprendiste? – Después de una hora de jugar… − ¡PAPÁ!− Gritó desesperada Miki llamando la atención de la miko y la exterminadora. Inuyasha había acabado de llegar e inmediatamente fue al rescate de su hija que había sido atrapada por un ciclope gigante. Hikari hacía cortes con su espada y de pronto flechas y un boomerang comenzaron a atacarlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí Megu regresando después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno eso ya lo expliqué arriba. Ahora sólo quiero desearles que este año **tenga muchísimas cosas gratas para todas ustedes y que logren cumplir sus propósitos,** nunca se es tarde para cambiar ^^

Yo este año me propongo a: **Tener más de 50 fanfics publicados aquí. **Sé que es una locura quizá, pero sé que cuento con mis hermosas lectoras que me apoyan y no las defraudaré sin contar las historias que sean, seguirán siendo igual de entretenidas (supongo yo) y sé que año nuevo fue ayer, pero quiero brindar por que este fic ya **tiene 100 REVIEWS! ¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Y GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR LEER MIS FANFICS Y DEJARME REVIEWS QUE ME HACEN TAN FELIZMENTE FELIZ! XD**


End file.
